The Forgotten Magic
by Sunnie Anderson
Summary: Sakura finds out about a new type of magic, a forgotten magic. Lots of things are happening around her. A new enemy, new alies, and so many twists and spins! Please R&R!, *YES I REALIZE THAT THIS STORY IS VERY LONG. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REMIND ME...-_-U;;*
1. Prologue : The Pendants; Part 1

The Forgotten Magic: Prologue

The young girl walked deeper and deeper into the dense forest, her blond curls flying in her face from the wind. The girl looked down so she wouldn't stumble on the ground, she noticed her necklace pendant was glowing brightly into a shimmering green and burned on her. A pale blue light appeared in front of her; she looked up. There, in front of her, was a woman, dressed in a pale blue robe. The woman said nothing, but instead grabbed the necklace. The pendant immediately stopped glowing, and the girl fell to the ground.


	2. Meeting Marigold

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter One

Meeting Marigold

_Late as usual,_ Sakura thought as she roller bladed off towards her school, _I hope Tomoyo will wait for me._

Sakura hurried along and caught up with Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-san! Wait up!" Tomoyo turned around and smiled at Sakura, "Hurry up Sakura-san!"  
  
Later that day, their new science teacher, Mr. Faurijj, was talking about a lab. Suddenly the door opened and the school's counselor walked in with a small girl. The counselor handed Mr. Faurijj a piece of paper. He looked at it, then nodded towards the counselor. The counselor left and the girl walked forward to the front of the room. Sakura strained her neck to get a look at the girl.  
  
Sakura let out a small gasp as she saw how beautiful the small girl looked. Her hair was long, wavy, and brilliant blond and a single flower was in it. As the girl looked up, Sakura noticed her enchanting eyes one was a glimmering sky blue and the other was a vibrant light green. The girl looked up long enough to glance around the classroom; then she stared back down at her shoes.  
  
_She looks scared_ Sakura thought  
  
"Class this our new student from France! Her name is Marigold and her family just moved here. Please make her feel at home," Mr. Faurijj pointed a seat out to Marigold, "Marigold, you may take that empty seat next to Syaoran."  
  
Marigold walked silently down the row of desks and sat down. Syaoran looked strait ahead and had a puzzling look on his face.  
  
After school, as Sakura was walking home, Syaoran approached her; "Did you sense anything at all today?"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, "Come to think of it, I did sense something, but aren't all the cards captured?"  
  
"All that I know of,"  
  
"What would we be sensing then?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with that new girl, Daffodil"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Marigold"  
  
"Whatever, I want you to stay away from her until I figure this out, you hear me Sakura?"  
  
_He's worried about me, how cute_ Sakura smirked, "Why Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and stuttered, "UmB-b-because you're the keeper of the cards, yeah, and I d-don't want the cards to get in the wrong hands"  
  
"So what you're really saying is that-"  
  
"Uh, bye Sakura!" Syaoran ran off.  
  
_What a knucklehead_ Sakura smiled and turned back towards her house.


	3. Dream Today...

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Two

Dream Today...

Sakura pulled the covers up over her, exhausted from her day at school. Kero flew over to her bed, "Tell me about what it felt like again. I need more information to figure this out."  
  
"I feltI don't know Kero-chan, it was too weird. It wasn't like sensing a card, all that happened was that I feltsomething."  
  
"I bet the kid could be more help than you are!"  
  
"Kero-chan, I just want to sleep right now, okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine"  
  
Sakura drifted off to sleep as Kero paced back and forth on the floor. Just as soon as Sakura fell asleep, Touya opened Sakura's door, "Hey Squirt! Did you notice anything different about today?" Kero let out a small gasp and froze into position. Sakura yawned and cried out, "Touya! Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Just answer the question Squirt, I thought there was something strange about today and I want to make sure that I'm not going loony"  
  
Sakura winced, "I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Oh well, I must be going off the deep end then."  
  
After Touya left, Sakura and Kero both let out sighs of relief. Sakura turned to Kero, "How did Touya feel the magic?"  
  
Kero twisted his face in thought, "I don't know"  
  
"I just want to get some sleep,"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and snuggled back in her bed. She slept, but not very peacefully.  
  
_Where am I?_ In Sakura's dream she saw a shadow, it glowed and Sakura felt as if she was burning up. _Who are you?_ Sakura reached out towards the figure, but it shrank back. It whispered to her, _Sakura...Spring needs help from Autumn...help me Sakura... _Sakura tried to reach the figure, but her efforts were worthless. _What do you mean?_ The figure grew smaller and smaller, _Hurry Sakura, I need your help...remember...Spring needs Autumn's help...Spring needs Autumn's pend... _The figure vanished. _No! Wait! I need to know what to do! Why do you need help?_  
  
Sakura woke up in a sweat, "KERO!"  
  
Kero raced over to her bed, "What is it Sakura?"  
  
"I saw someone in my dream" Sakura was starting to tell her dream to Kero when Touya and Fujitaka rushed into her room. "Sakura are you alright? Not, that I really care or anything" Touya left the room grumbling. Fujitaka ruffled Sakura's hair, "Are you alright now Sakura?"  
  
"I think so Oto-san,"  
  
"It was just a bad dream Sakura, go back to sleep now,"  
  
"Okay Oto-san." Sakura crawled back underneath her covers as Fujitaka closed her door. Kero flew over to her bedside, "Sakura, what was the dream about???"  
  
"Oh, Kero, it was just awful!"


	4. The Story Unfolds

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Three

The Story Unfolds

Sakura woke up with the sun just rising. She yawned, glad that it was Saturday. Kero yawned and flew over to Sakura's desk. "Sakura, anymore dreams last night?"  
  
"Nope, I slept just fine the rest of the night."  
  
"That must mean that what ever was trying to contact you in your dream was cut off by something elsetell me about the dream again"  
  
"I was a dark figure who kept wanting help, it told me that spring needed autumn's help, then it faded."  
  
"Spring needs autumn's help?"  
  
"What does it mean Kero?"  
  
Touya rushed into Sakura's room; "I knew it! That stuffed animal can talk!"  
  
Kero froze into place, "Um, Touya, I don't know what you're talking aboutin fact I was just trying out some animal voices"  
  
"Yeah right Sakura, I heard it, I even saw it though a crack in your door! That bear can talk and I'll prove it!"  
  
Touya picked up Kero and threw him up against the wall, "Come on stuffed animal! Talk!"  
  
Kero growled, "QUIT IT! WHO YOU CALLING A STUFFED ANIMAL ANYWAYS?! Oops"  
  
Sakura smacked her hand against her forehead, "Kero!"  
  
Kero, "Well it's about time someone else knew, I'm sick and tired of trying to act like a stuffed animal!"  
  
Touya looked puzzled, "You'd better start explaining from the beginning Sakura"  
  
Sakura sighed and told him the whole story, "and now Kero and I are trying to figure out who is trying to contact me, why spring needs autumn's help, and what Marigold has to do with magic"  
  
Touya's eyes flashed with recognition, "what did you say?"  
  
"I said, we're trying to figure out what Marigold has-"  
  
"No, before that."  
  
"Oh, spring needs autumn's help?"  
  
Touya started to pace back and forth, "Why would she need my help?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Touya glanced at Sakura, "Oh, that's right you don't know."  
  
Kero felt shocked, "What don't we know?"  
  
"About the Season Power"  
  
"Season Power?"  
  
"My point."  
  
"Oh," Kero winced, "Carry on"  
  
Touya sighed and begun his story, "A long time ago, three friends and I came across four medallions in a cave. Each one was on a piece of leather and had a different emblem on it. There was a flower, a sun, a leaf, and a snowflake. We each picked up a different one and they started to glow as we held them in our hands, the necklaces feltmagical. We named ourselves by which pendant we had picked. Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, and then named our found power, Season Power-"  
  
Kero's eyes perked up, "I get it! Spring, the person, needs your help! But then why did Sakura get the message?"  
  
Touya's eyes narrowed, "Can I finish my story?"  
  
Kero slumped, "I won't interrupt anymore"  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, we decided it would be almost like a club or group, so we promised that each of us would wear our pendants forever until our deaths. Soon after this, we discovered the magical powers our pendants contained. Spring could make things grow and could create rain. Summer had the power of the sun and could heat things up in a flash with firepower. Winter could freeze things just as fast as Summer could heat them up and he also was wiser than all of us put together, and I have the power to move things with my mind and I can produce mirages.'  
  
'Not only all this, but we all had the power to enter other people's dreams. We learned soon that if our pendant is removed from us we are powerless except for dream power, but that is limited, we can't speak, and we daily black-outs. Everyone moved away but me. The only other detail I can think of is the colors"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, "Colors? I remember seeing slight color"  
  
Touya frowned, "My story isn't near being done, but let me tell you our colors, because that is how you can tell who's magic you're experiencing. Spring is green, Summer yellow, Autumn red, and Winter is white. However, our powers were put to the test, we fought all our early years against Daeria, we also had to collect the seven stars of Leirne. The seven stars of Leirne are legendary, and known for their power. Leirne, their creator scattered them because he was scared that Daeria would get them and destroy Clow Reed's magic. As we made progress in our journey, one by one everyone moved away. Daeria tried to stop us; she wanted all the Season Power to herself, so she tried to get our pendants from us so she could collect the stars. However, we could avoid her by staying away from her pale blue light that shines through her."   
  
Kero thought for a moment, then said, "But then what happened to the stars?"  
  
Touya's face showed nothing, "Spring kept them for us in her greenhouse"  
  
"If Spring needs help then, the Stars could be in danger as well."  
  
"All the more reason to hurry and find her."  
  
Sakura nodded her head, that made sense, "So I'm not the only one in the family with a magical secret,"  
  
Touya shook his head, "Nope, but we need to keep this between us Squirt."  
  
Sakura grinned, "You keep my secret and I'll keep yours."


	5. Trying to Figure it Out

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Four

Trying to Figure it Out

Sakura, Kero, and Touya headed to the woods, because they sensed something there, "We have to find Spring, she must be in grave danger. You must have something to do with Sakura, or she wouldn't have contacted you in your sleep."  
  
Kero nodded his head, "Don't forget we have to find out what magical powers that Marigold kid has."  
  
Sakura said nothing, but pointed in front of her, "I sense something over there."  
  
The three-some rushed over and turned the corner to see Syaoran pushing Marigold backward into a tree. "Tell me! Tell me what magic you have! The Lasin board knows, I know, so tell!"  
  
Marigold started to cry silently and curled up on the ground in fright. Syaoran looked down on her, "Why are you here?!? Who are you?!?"  
  
Touya rushed forward and grabbed Syaoran, "What do you think you're doing? You can't bully the truth out of any magic!"  
  
Syaoran squirmed out of Touya's grasp and mumbled to himself, "It's the easiest way that I know of getting the truth out of people"  
  
Sakura laughed and she walked over to Touya who was trying to coax Marigold to get up. Kero flew over to Syaoran, "Nice word kid, you just SCARED THE GIRL TO DEATH!"  
  
Syaoran tried to grab Kero, but Kero flew out of reach.  
  
Touya held out his hand for Marigold and she carefully took it and stood up. After brushing herself off, Sakura tried to convince her to come to her house. Marigold nodded her head and they all walked back to Sakura and Touya's house. On the way, Sakura took Syaoran aside to explain all about what had happened and how Touya knew.  
  
Marigold sat down on the bed and everyone else paced around in Sakura's room. A few minutes later, there was a knock at Sakura's door; Yukito stepped in, "Wow, what a party, but I just came to see Touya-"  
  
Yukito fell down and Yue appeared, Sakura's eyes widened, "It's getting crowed in here" Yue looked from person to person, "I would like an explanation Keroberos. Now." Kero winced and ushered everyone, even Marigold out of the room before changing into Keroberos.  
  
Sakura sighed and told them that there were cookies downstairs and they were more than welcome to have some, so she, Syaoran, Touya, and Marigold went downstairs. Surprisingly, Marigold didn't eat any cookies, so Sakura, Touya, and Syaoran helped themselves. Touya couldn't keep his eyes off Marigold though, he knew for sure there was something magical about her, but he couldn't lay his finger on it.  
  
Since Fujitaka was a work, everyone could go about the house without worrying about being discovered. Keroberos called from upstairs, "You may all return, Yue and I are finished conversing."  
  
As they all walked back upstairs, Marigold's head dropped and she almost seemed to float upstairs and into Sakura's room. Sakura, Touya, and Syaoran rushed upstairs to see what was happening. When they got there they saw the Sakura cards forming a giant sphere around Marigold. Marigold's eyes looked frightened and she tried to look from person to person in the room for help. It was Touya who first tried to touch the sphere, but it zapped him with some unknown power. Soon Marigold couldn't be seen at all as the sphere tightened around her. Syaoran's fists tightened and he tried to punch the sphere open. A pale blue light flashed and he was thrown backwards.  
  
Sakura rushed to his side, "Syaoran! Are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran forced his eyes open, "Sakura, I think the sphere must have something to do with it. You need to get Marigold out of there! Forget about me, I'll be alright."  
  
Sakura turned around back to the giant sphere formed of her Sakura cards. She closed her eyes, There has to be a way...we have to find out who Marigold is and what she is doing here... Sakura thought for a moment more, then snapped her fingers, "That's it! I know what I have to do"  
  
She calmly walked towards the sphere and walked into it. Keroberos looked shocked, "Sakura no!" Yue tried to stop her, but she was out of his grasp. Touya bit his lip and Yue turned to him, "Keroberos has told me your part in this, what do you make of it?"  
  
Syaoran had seen Sakura walk into the sphere; he got up and ran over to it. He slammed his fist up against it, it zapped him and he flew backwards again. "No! She's trapped in there!"  
  
Touya remained calm, "That means that she is supposed to be in there, and we aren't."  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists and ran at Touya, "How can you be so calm!? Your own sister is in there and you act as if you don't care!"  
  
Touya shook his head, "I care, but I also know that Sakura knows how to take care of herself."  
  
Touya closed his eyes and heard Yue, Keroberos, and Syaoran trying to find a way to get Sakura out of there. _They forgot about Marigold, Marigold has something to do with this and I need to know what it is._ A red light formed around Touya, and for the first time in years, he took hold of the pendant that had been around his neck since that day in the cave. 

He felt it's warmth and then saw his pendant glowing a brighter red than he had ever seen before. _I need to get in there to help Sakura and Marigold, I have the power to get in there and I'm ready to use it. _Touya took a step towards the sphere, then another, and another. He got right up next to it before anyone else realized what he was doing.  
  
Keroberos eyes widened, "Touya, not you too!"  
  
And with that, despite the protests of Syaoran, Yue, and Keroberos, Touya walked into the Sphere.


	6. Enter the Sphere

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Five

Enter the Sphere

_Where am I?_ Sakura looked about inside the giant sphere of cards. Multiple colors were swirling about her, she looked around for Marigold, but all she saw was a dark hooded figure. Sakura let out a small gasp, _It's just like my dream!_ She thought.  
  
The hooded figure looked up at Sakura; Sakura saw pale blue light shine out from the holes in the hood. It raised a cloaked hand towards Sakura. Sakura stared in shock as she was lifted off the invisible ground that held her up.  
  
Sakura yelped, "What do you want from me?"  
  
The figure laughed, "My dear, don't worry, you're just bait"  
  
The figure's words sounded like sweet honey, while at the same time they sounded like a sharp thorn ready to destroy something. Sakura winced, "Who are you?"  
  
"You needn't worry about that either, I'm just waiting for Autumn so that-"  
  
Sakura tried to get her feet back on the invisible ground, "Touya? Wait that means that-"  
  
A great red flash came from one of the walls surrounding the figure and Sakura. "Touya!" Sakura cried, "Stay back! It's a trap!"  
  
The figure motioned towards Touya and he fell to the floor. Sakura gasped as the figure started to laugh, "Autumn, it took you longer than I expected." Touya grabbed his stomach and his face cringed, showing pain.  
  
Sakura watched in silence as Touya reached towards a glowing pendant around his neck. "I can beat you, I still have my pendant"  
  
Touya pointed at the figure and chanted, "Season Power, hear my plea, make a shield of force for me!"  
  
A giant bubble formed around Touya, glowing with a red essence. "Your powers are useless against me now, show yourself!"  
  
The figure removed the hood to reveal herself. Sakura gasped as she saw the lady's face. She was pale with simmering blue hair. Her eyes were a pale blue, they seemed almost clouded. A necklace was around her with three glowing pendants attached to it.  
  
Touya nodded his head, "Daeria, after all these years, we meet again."  
  
Daeria stomped her foot, "I will get those pendants and all seven stars!"  
  
"And how do you expect to do that?"  
  
"With the help of a little friend of yours, Marigold!"  
  
Sakura barely breathed as she saw Marigold appear as a mirage in front of them. She had her head down and was not moving. Just as suddenly as she had appeared, Marigold's figure faded away.  
  
Sakura thought harder than ever before, _Why am I here if Daeria's fight is with Touya? She did say that I was bait... I still have to figure out why Spring tried to contact me in my sleep... There are so many things that aren't making since to me yet... _  
  
Daeria smirked evilly and looked strait at Touya, "Your precious magic will only protect you for so long Autumn, and it won't save Spring for you or your dear little sister! If you won't give up your pendant now, than I'll just have to get your sister's magic instead"  
  
Touya hesitated,_ I have to get Sakura down from there, but how?_  
  
"You hesitate Autumn, are you worried about Sakura?"  
  
"You leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with the Season Power!"  
  
"You lie! She must have something to do with it since Spring tried to contact her!"  
  
Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Marigold, suddenly she blurted out to Daeria, "What does Marigold have to do with this then!"  
  
Daeria blinked, she had seemed to have forgot that Sakura was still there, even though she and Touya had been talking for quite some time, "Why my little Cardcaptor, I'm surprised that such a skilled keeper of the cards hasn't figured it out by now."  
  
"Let Marigold go!"  
  
Daeria laughed, "Now why in the world would I want my ticket to magic to be let go? I took so much time to get her too, five years in fact. I was surprised she stayed in there so long, it was much easier to get the pendants from those other two. So I when I found out that she knew where the stars were, I figured why not use her as my own little puppet?"  
  
Touya's head jerked and he walked closer to Daeria, "You mean that Spring is-"  
  
"Poor Autumn, not even he could see through my disguise for SpringI'm afraid that he's the only one left with a pendant though, and something has to be done about that."  
  
Sakura knew that her chances of getting out of this were slim, she had to break away. She squirmed and tugged at the invisible force keeping her afloat. _Wait! If this sphere is made out of cards, my cards...then I should be able to break it! All I need to do is get to my key... oh no!_ Sakura reached to feel her key, but it was missing, _I left it in my room!_  
  
"What's wrong little Cardcaptor?" Daeria walked over to Sakura, "Getting restless?"  
  
"You won't get away with this! Yue and Keroberos will rescue me!"  
  
"My sweet naïve Sakuranot even Yue has enough power to defeat me now. Spring! Come forth!" Daeria clapped her hands and Marigold's body came through the ground in front of them.  
  
"Spring keeps trying to escape from me, but I finally got her in the woods. It was astonishing the way I just grabbed her pendant before she came under my control, it seemed so easy. I should have tried that before, but noI had to get all fancy and try to magically get it from her. Nothing can stop me now that I have Spring under my control!"  
  
Touya ran towards Marigold, "Spring!"  
  
Daeria's eyes fell coldly on Touya, "She can't hear you Autumn, I am the only one who can communicate with her now."  
  
Sakura's eyes fell to the ground and she bit her lip, _There has to be a way to get to Marigold...there has to..._  
  
"Enough chit-chat," Daeria snapped her finger and pointed at Touya, "Spring! Get me Autumn's pendant and destroy any magic he has!"  
  
Marigold forced herself not to go anywhere, "I won't do it! You can't control me!"  
  
Daeria rubbed the green pendant on her necklace, "You will do as I say!"  
  
Marigold's eyes turned blank and white and she ran at Touya. A long sword appeared in her hands as she grew closer and closer to him.  
  
"Spring, you have to listen to me! You can beat her! You don't want to hurt me!"  
  
Daeria laughed, "What's the matter Autumn? Don't want to fight against Spring?"  
  
Touya stiffed, "I will get the pendants back soon Daeria, but for now, you win!"  
  
Marigold drew closer; Daeria's eyes grew wide, "What? You can't leave! I want that pendant! Spring, full force!"  
  
Sakura watched as Touya grabbed his pendant and closed his eyes, "Season Power, hear my plea, with your power transport me!"  
  
Sakura's hope fell as she saw him disappear.  
  
Daeria frowned for a moment, then surprisingly, she laughed uncontrollably, "Look's like Autumn escaped, but he forgot that his magic can transport only him! He's left his sister!"  
  
Marigold's image faded as Daeria continued to laugh, "Now little Miss Cardcaptor, Autumn will come back, and when he does, he will find that his little sister is under my control too!"


	7. All is Discovered

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Six

All is Discovered

Syaoran paced about Sakura's room, "We can't just stay here and do nothing! We have to help Sakura!"  
  
Yue's face drew grim, "I already told you! I can't get in!"  
  
Keroberos yelled at the both of them, "Quit it you two! You both know that Sakura can get herself out of there if she tries hard enough! And you two need to-"  
  
Keroberos stopped himself as Touya appeared in front on them all. Syaoran rushed over and shook Touya, "You left Sakura in there?!?"  
  
A blinding light threw Syaoran away from Touya, "You think I don't know that? If I can get back in there I can save Spring from Daeria...and maybe get Sakura too."  
  
"Maybe?!? You're going to leave your own-"  
  
Yue's arm flew out and shushed Syaoran; Keroberos' eyes grew wide, "Look! The sphere!"  
  
They all turned towards the sphere of cards as they slowly disassembled and fell into a neat stack. Syaoran brushed Yue's arm away from him, "Where's Sakura?!?"  
  
Touya's eyes closed, "All three of them must be in the dream world, that has to be the reason why Spring only could contact Sakura in her dream for awhile before Daeria found out and stopped her."  
  
Yue nodded his head, "That would also explain why the cards formed like that, Daeria's magic was more powerful and she needed to somehow get to you."  
  
"Why would Daeria be in the dream world though?" Keroberos tried to scratch his head, "That doesn't make sense."  
  
Touya opened his eyes and looked straight at Keroberos, "I'll bet anything that Spring did that after she was captured,"   
  
Touya walked over to the window so no one could see his eyes glisten, "So that she could keep Daeria from getting to me too."  
  
Keroberos grumbled to himself, "No, I meant that it didn't make any sense, why can't I scratch my head?"  
  
Syaoran's face twisted, _It's hard to get to the dream world, how are we going to save Sakura? We have to save her, without her I'd-_  
  
Yue interrupted Syaoran's thoughts, "We need to get to Sakura somehow, even if we can't save Spring."  
  
Touya's eyes flashed with anger, he turned quickly and faced Yue, "We are going to save them both, it's not Spring's fault that she's being controlled by Daeria."  
  
"I know, but we can't afford Daeria to influence her if we do get them both out."  
  
Touya looked towards the ground, "We will save them both." Then silently thought to himself, _Even if I do have to give up my pendant to save them, I won't let Spring stay there._  
  
Keroberos grew impatient, "Well what are we waiting for? We have a rescue mission to plan!" He dashed for the door, "Oops,"  
  
Syaoran laughed, Keroberos had gotten himself stuck in the doorway. Keroberos quickly turned into the 'Stuffed Animal'. Even Yue had to laugh at this, "Been eating too much pudding Keroberos?"  
  
Kero's fists clamped together, "Yue..."  
  
Touya's eyes darkened, "I don't see Sakura saving herself and appearing in front of us, do you?"  
  
Syaoran bit his lip, "He's right,"_ I hate to admit it, but he is right. We need to save Sakura._


	8. Note to the Reader

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Seven

Note to the Reader

Okay, this Chapter is fully going to be me explaining what has been going on! If you'd like to skip this Chapter, be my guest. However, if you really want to know what is going on in all this mayhem and what is going on with Sakura in the dream world. Then continue reading my long sentences and explanations.  
  
Because I don't like to leave little messages in the middle of chapters and talk to the characters, I've created this entire chapter because:

1. I needed to make sure everyone understands the story so far

2. I was bored to death not being able to get my point across

3. I was running out of ideas for chapters

4. I really needed to get some information out that none of the characters can really say, and I didn't want to bring in a narrator because they aren't any fun. They are the all knowing powerful people who try to keep you interested by using cheesy lines like, "What do you think will happen to Joe?" I mean DUH! They already know, so why are they asking you  
  
(I think a little too much time was spent on reason number four, but that's okay)   
Anyway, about the story  
  
Sakura, right now, is inside the dream world being held hostage by Daeria. Spring is struggling to keep from Daeria's control. In case you haven't figured it out yet, Spring's real name is not Marigold. You'll find her real name out later, but I'm not giving any hints yet. ^_^  
  
Daeria has three of the four pendants and is trying to get the last one from Touya. (Duh)  
  
Spring, as you read earlier, has 'supposedly' hidden the Seven Stars of Leirne in her greenhouse. What you didn't get to read until now is that one of the stars went missing a few years ago. Then, one by one all the stars disappeared. Spring didn't want to worry anyone, so she remained calm (not really, she just likes to say she did remain calm) and tried to search for them.  
  
Hoe! I forgot all about Sakura's words, sorry about that. I'll try to add them in from now on  
  
One of my friends also suggested that I lengthen the chapters. She said they were getting shorter and shorter, so I guess now they'll be getting longer and longer (hopefully).  
  
The romance in the story is pretty basic, I mean I don't want anything sick because almost all the characters are WAY to young for anything like that! (And I'd probably gag and fall dead if I wrote anything like that.)  
  
I am not for or against S+S, but I will admit that even I think that Syaoran and Sakura like each other. I also decided to add in a little romance between Touya and Spring. Every story needs a little romance, but too much makes it mushy gushy. For instance, I'm not going to have something like Sakura likes someone who likes someone else, who likes some one else, who likes Sakura. That would be a mess with twisted jealousy. (If you want to make a story like that please DO NOT mention that I came up with it, but please e-mail to ask if you can use it ^_^, I mean it IS my idea)  
  
Sakura walked into the light blue room, her hands on her hips she stared down at me, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?"  
  
I stood up and faced her, "I AM THE TYPIST! WITH OUT ME YOU ARE NOTHING BUT LETTERS AND WORDS!"  
  
"Oh." Sakura walked towards the door, "Okay then, but don't take up to much space, I want to be rescued from the dream world at least by next week. Preferably sooner"  
  
"Can do. Bye Sakura!"  
  
See? I get no respect! No respectno respect


	9. Tomoyo Gets Involved

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Eight

Tomoyo Gets Involved

Syaoran sat in his bed, it was very clear he was worried about Sakura. _If I can get to sleep, maybe Sakura can contact me. She is in the dream world after all. How am I supposed to sleep knowing she's with Daeria?_  
  
Syaoran sighed and shook his head, _I have to get to sleep, I just know that Sakura will try and contact me!_  
  
Syaoran lay down in his bed and forced his eyes closed. After a long while, he fell asleep.  
  
_Syaoran! Syaoran Li! Help me! I'm trapped! You have to help me and Spring! _Syaoran at first thought that it was just his imagination, but then again, it did sound a lot like Sakura._ Sakura-san? How can I help you? _Syaoran reached out towards Sakura, _Syaoran, I don't know how you can save me, I'm trapped here in the dream world! If Daeria finds me, I'll be punished for sure...Syaoran, promise me that you'll keep Touya away from Daeria. _Syaoran's shoulders dropped, _But Sakura, we need to save-_   
_Promise me!_  
  
Syaoran looked down, _I promise..._  
  
Sakura's figure nodded as it slowly drifted away, _Daeria will find me, I have to go!...remember your promise...keep Touya away...don't let Daeria get the Season Power..._  
  
Syaoran's eyes jerked open and he sat up. He's eyes grew dark when he started to think of Daeria.  
  
He got up and dressed, he looked over at his clock, _It's only 2 in the morning? _He hesitated, but then Syaoran made up his mind, _I keep my promise to Sakura, and I know that Clow Reed's magic just has to be stronger than any other powers._  
  
Syaoran wandered in the dark streets outside until he found himself at Tomoyo's house. The shadowed house had a light on in Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo should know what happened...  
  
He climbed up the railing next to Tomoyo's window and knocked on the closed window. The shades were closed so he didn't know that in fact Tomoyo was on the ground, curled up and crying. She heard the knocking and wiped her tears and forced herself to get up and see what it was.  
  
Tomoyo opened the shades and pulled the window open, Syaoran crawled inside. "Syaoran?!? What are" Tomoyo sniffled, "you doing here?"  
  
Syaoran jumped down from the window sill and brushed himself off, "Sakura was caught and is trapped in the dream world and I-" Tomoyo started to bawl, "I know already, I fell asleep and Sakura came in a dream and told me the whole thing,"  
  
Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo's shoulders and looked her strait in the eyes, "Sakura contacted you? What did she say?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "She was explaining it to me, but then she started to fade into nothing, then a blue light blinded me and an arm shot out from the blue light and the light chanted something,"  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath, "I felt like my whole body was being torn apart, I forced myself to wake up, but when I did, I felt sore all over."  
  
Syaoran sighed, Don't worry Sakura, I will get you out of there  
  
Tomoyo cleared her throat; "Does that mean that anything that happens in the dream world affects the dreamer not only mentally but physically as well?"  
  
Syaoran ignored her question, deep in thought he had blocked out everything else. He only thoughts were about how to get Sakura out of the dream world.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fell to the ground, "Syaoran? Syaoran Li? How are we going to save Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran snapped out of thought, "I don't know yet, but I do know that Sakura wouldn't want you getting into this."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "No, I'm going to help"  
  
Syaoran stared outside, "You have no magic, there's nothing you can do to save Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Just because I don't have any magic doesn't mean that I don't want Sakura to be save anymore than you do!"  
  
Syaoran turned back to look at Tomoyo, "There's nothing you can do."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes watered, "I won't get in the way, I promise."  
  
Syaoran sighed and crossed his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo ran over to her closet and pulled out a short skirted violet dress with long flared sleeves and white stripes, "I just finished Sakura's new outfit for something just like this,"  
  
Tomoyo headed back towards over to Syaoran, but then she stopped dead in her tracks and sniffled, "Sakura can't wear it though"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment, then said, "I don't think Sakura would mind if I wore it."  
  
Tomoyo slipped into her bathroom and put it on and fixed her hair up into two braids. She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her camera. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
So, against Syaoran's wishes, Tomoyo came along.   
  
The two walked to Touya's house to see if Kero could help any.  
  
Syaoran threw a small rock up at Sakura's window to see if Kero would come out.  
  
Tomoyo pulled at her dress, "I can't believe it fit me exactlymaybe I made it for me and I just forgot about it"  
  
Syaoran threw another pebble up at Sakura's room, "Ugh, answer me you little stuffed animal, answer me!"  
  
Kero yawned and squinted around Sakura's room, "Huh? What's going on?"  
  
He flew over to the window and tried to yank it open, it took him a couple of tries, but he eventually got it.  
  
Tomoyo called up to him, "Kero! Kero, we need your help!"  
  
Kero flew down to Syaoran and Tomoyo, "Do you two have any idea what time it is?!?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head coolly, _We have to save Sakura now! We can't wait another second!_ Syaoran didn't let his thoughts show through his face, "Tomoyo had a dream about Sakura."  
  
Kero looked over at Tomoyo, "Hurry up and let's hear-" Kero stopped talking and looked at Tomoyo's outfit, "Uh, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's not what you normally wear, is it?"  
  
"No, it just something I had worked on for Sakura, but I wanted to wear it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "Can we hurry up?"  
  
"Fine, fine, let's hear your story Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo told her whole dream to Kero and thought about it for the longest time.  
  
By that time, Touya had woken up and gone outside to see what was going on, "What's go-" Touya stopped and stared at Tomoyo's dress.

Tomoyo frowned, "WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL?!?!?!?!?!? IT'S JUST A DRESS!"  
  
Touya tried not to laugh too hard, "It looks fine, really"  
  
Tomoyo pouted, "What's wrong with it?!?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes darkened, "Sakura isn't saving herself"  
  
Kero fluttered around, "Common! The kid is right!"  
  
Touya closed his eyes, he felt Daeria's presence in the air, "Daeria's magic is growing, I can feel her here. She is making her way out of the dream world."  
  
Syaoran's eyes dropped to the ground,_ I didn't feel a thing._  
  
Suddenly, the pale blue light shown around them all. They heard Daeria's voice faintly, "Autumn, you can't escape, even if I'm in the dream world, you won't be able to escape"


	10. In the Dream World

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Nine

In the Dream World

Sakura stared into the darkness in front of her. She turned to look at Spring, who was unconscious from trying to use her powers. Sakura sighed and tried to remember happier times, like when she'd go on picnics with Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
  
A tear rolled down Sakura's darkened cheek. The tear glistened as it ran down her dirty face, it left a line showing her former pale ivory skin. Sakura's wrists were red and chaffed from the buckles attaching her to the dream world dungeon cell.  
  
Spring moaned as she woke up to the pain from her bondage. Sakura looked over at the blond-haired girl. Spring had it much worse than her, she was restrained by heavy chains that bound her to the ground. Her waist was pinned and her arms, legs, and neck were all bonded to the floor as well.  
  
Sakura thought about how Daeria had harnessed the powers of the dream world to her content. Sakura had watched Daeria form her creation while Spring and herself were left helpless to do anything.  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with sadness as she talked hoarsely to Spring, "Daeria will probably be coming by soon."  
  
"I won't give her the stars. Ever."  
  
"Listen to me Spring, the stars won't be much good to anyone if you die in here! You need to do something!"  
  
"No."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could the large metal door creaked open. Bright white light shown brightly through and Sakura turned her head and closed her eyes to keep from being blinded.  
  
A cool, crisp voice called out from the doorway, "The high mistress Daeria wants to see the sister of Autumn, the cardcaptor."  
  
Two tall men, clearly created by Daeria, marched into the dungeon and unlocked Sakura's shackles. They grabbed a hold of her and guided her outside the cell.  
  
Sakura looked into the eyes of the person who had called her, "What does Daeria want?"  
  
The man looked to be about thirty-five and he had short blue hair and black piercing eyes, "I don't know, I was just sent to bring you to her."  
  
The soldiers followed the black-eyed man through Daeria's maze of hallways. Finally, the man stopped in front of two large doors. The doors opened and he marched in a bowed before the figure on a high throne. The soldiers pulled Sakura into the room and threw her on the ground behind the black-eyed man. "I bring the one you desired of great high mistress, I bring to you the sister of Autumn."  
  
The figure rose and gracefully glided down the steps to see Sakura for herself. Even through the golden garments, Sakura could see the pale blue light shining around Daeria.  
  
"Thank-you,"  
  
"It was nothing mistress." The black-eyed man rose and walked out of the room, the large door slammed shut.  
  
"So little miss cardcaptor, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
Sakura tried to pull herself up but she felt too weak, so she spat at Daeria.  
  
Daeria chuckled, "Trying to be sooooo brave aren't we? Well don't worry. Even though Spring tried to trap me here in the dream world, I'm beginning to make my way out. Soon I'll have my last pendant and all seven stars!"  
  
"No! You'll never get them all!"  
  
"Shush up! I will have them all!" Daeria stomped her foot and pointed at Sakura. Sakura forced her head up, and opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came out.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, _How'd she do that?_  
  
Daeria grinned, "Nothing to say? Good." Daeria snapped her finger, "Hui!"  
  
A young red headed girl hurried in from no where, "Yes mistress?" Sakura looked at the girl, she had long bright red hair that shown and glimmered. It fell to her feet. She wore a short, plain green dress that showed off her emerald eyes. Even though she looked very fine, the girl had the saddest eyes that Sakura had ever seen.  
  
"Hui, bring me Spring!"  
  
The girl, Hui, rushed out of the room. A few minutes she returned with the two guards behind her, they clasped poor Spring tightly in their grips. She had the chains on her wrists and she still had the buckles on her ankles. She looked very weak to Sakura.  
  
Hui skittered to Daeria's side, "Here she is mistress."  
  
Daeria looked pleased, "Thank-you Hui, you may go now. Guards, drop the runt on the floor and you may go."  
  
The guards and Hui left, leaving Sakura, Daeria, and Spring in the room.  
  
Daeria walked over to Spring and looked down at small, helpless figure on the floor. Sakura looked over at Spring, and let out a small gasp, _Her eyes turned violet!_  
  
Daeria's eyes shot a glance at Sakura, then she turned back and scoffed at Spring, "Give it up, if you don't tell me then you die and I'll still be able to find the stars. On the other hand, you could tell me and you would be saving me a lot of time and your own skin."  
  
Spring looked up at Daeria with her last bit of strength and tightened her fists, "I don't care if you torture me until I die, I'll never tell you. You don't know anything about good magic anymore! You're evil Daeria."  
  
Daeria snickered, "Of course, brave Spring, willing to give herself up for that old Leirne's 'good' magic, but would you give someone else's life?"  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
Sakura's eyes darted from Daeria to Spring, "What? What wouldn't she do? Spring? Are you crying?"  
  
A tear had begun to fall down Spring's cheek. It glimmered as it hit to the ground. Daeria advanced at Sakura, "Well miss cardcaptor, it seems that I'm going to get to have some fun after all."  
  
Sakura's feet were lifted up, and she floated high above the ground, _Not again, I should be getting frequent flyer miles for this or something!_  
  
Daeria's eyes shone red and the pale blue light surrounding her turned red also. Her nose flared and a small globe appeared in between her hands. Daeria moved her hands farther and farther apart as the sphere grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly, Daeria pushed the red glowing sphere at Sakura with an invisible force.  
  
It shot out and struck Sakura hard with full force. Sakura's body flew backwards, she gasped for breath and tried to yell at Spring, "Spring, don't tell her"  
  
Spring bit her lip, _I don't want anything to happen to Sakura, but if Daeria gets Leirne's stars, then the whole world will be in trouble._  
  
Daeria sniffed, "Such a sad ending it would be, don't you think? Spring letting a little magician die because she wouldn't give a little bit of information to a harmless Ueiu? Besides, you've already done so much by taking my nice little potion to make you do as I wish, but who knew you'd grow immune to it?"  
  
Sakura cringed in pain, but just had to know, "Spring, what's a Ueiu?"  
  
Spring looked up at Sakura, "A Ueiu is someone who tries to collect others' magic because they don't have enough for themselves."  
  
"I would rather be described as someone who needs a little extra magic every now and then, not something so critical"  
  
Another sphere started to form in Daeria's hands,  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Spring wobbled to a standing position, "Stop, I'll tell you." Her head fell to the ground, "Just leave Sakura out of it,"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Sakura thrashed out of Daeria's magical bind and fell to the floor, "Spring, don't do it!"  
  
Spring looked at Sakura, "I have to Sakura, just make sure that Touya knows thatthat I'll never forget him. Whatever happens to me Sakura, always remember that you shouldn't let magic control your life!"  
  
Daeria snorted, "Such a happy reunion, now time for you two to part, I need to talk with Spring,"  
  
She snapped her finger, "Hui!"  
  
The redhead ran in again, "Yes mistress?"  
  
"Hui! Take the cardcaptor away, I have things to discuss with Spring!"  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
Hui led Sakura out of the room and into a large indoor garden. Hui set her down and thought for a moment. Sakura stared at the garden, _It's so beautiful_ she looked back at Hui, _Hui couldn't be more than 9, at the most 12!_  
  
Hui sighed, "I supposed we'd better get you cleaned up first."  
  
Sakura finally noticed herself, she looked down to see many bruises. She had been so overwhelmed by the beauty of the garden that she had forgotten about all her pain. Blood trickled down her legs and face.  
  
Hui closed her saddened green eyes,  
  
"Magic above, glisten and gleam,  
let this young girl be fully clean!"  
  
Sakura stared in shock as her entire body was cleaned off, her cuts were gone as well as her bruises. Her clothes looked good as new too. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hui,"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No, who are you really?"  
  
Hui lowered her head and tried to smile, "I'm Daeria's twin."  
  
Sakura's mouth fell about two feet, "Honestly?"  
  
Hui's head nodded slightly, Sakura stared in silence, "But you both look so"  
  
"I know, it's a long story"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I have plenty of time."  
  
"When we were girls, Daeria and I looked exactly the same; brown hair, violet eyes. We were the best of friends."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We studied magic with our grandfather and grandmother. Each one chose one of us. Grandfather taught Daeria, and Grandmother taught me. We each learned a certain types of magic, but Daeria wanted more. After our grandparents died, Daeria studied and studied, she found out how to take magic. That's when she took mine."  
  
"Your own sister?!?"  
  
"Yes, Daeria didn't care, she just wanted more and more magic. She drained all my magic except for the weaker bits. The magic our grandparents had taught us began to effect our outward appearance. The magic glowed a pale blue out of Daeria and she grew with all the magic she had. My beautiful brown hair turned to this red and my eyes green, but because my magic was small, like a child learning new magic, I became to look younger. Then I was made to serve my own sister, follow her, obey her."  
  
"That's horrible, I'm so sorryI wish there was something I could do."  
  
"That's okay, I'm really fine, it really doesn't matter that much to me," Hui smiled, but her green eyes betrayed her and remained sad, "Daeria just lusted for power that she couldn't find anywhere."  
  
"Does she even remember you're her sister?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
A small tear trickled down Hui's child face, "I'm sure it's not really Daeria's fault."  
  
Sakura tried to change the subject and looked about the garden, "Did you make this garden?"  
  
Joy spread throughout Hui's face, "Yes, all by myself. It took me-"  
  
The color drained from Hui's face, "Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hui's trance ended and looked at Sakura, "Daeria has had Spring locked up."


	11. The End of the Beginning

The Forgotten Magic: Chapter Ten

The End of The Beginning

Daeria stared down at Sakura, "Do you understand little Miss Cardcaptor? You're to bring me all seven stars, and your brother Autumn's pendant, then in return, Spring will be let free."  
  
Sakura grew pale, "How am I to find them all?"  
  
"Hui will guide you, I've given her a map and instructions."  
  
"Does that mean that I'll leave the dream world?"  
  
"Yes, but keep in mind, Spring can die at any time. All I have to do is snap my fingers and then your friend is dead."  
  
"Alright then, I'll do it."  
  
Hui stood by Sakura, ready to go. Daeria closed her eyes, "Spring has removed the blocking for only you and Hui to go out. I would much rather collect them myself, but Spring insisted that she would only let you and Hui go. It'll be faster anyhow."  
  
The black-eyed man entered the room and bowed before Daeria, "Great Daeria, here is the star necklace that you asked for."  
  
"Thank-you. You may leave now."  
  
The black-eyed man left and Daeria handed the necklace to Sakura, "This is the star necklace of the ancient magicians. Each star that you collect will place itself on a chain as a star charm. Hui will provide you with the basics to accumulate the stars."  
  
Sakura nodded her head, Daeria smiled, "Perhaps I will keep you if you do end up being helpful in this."  
  
Daeria closed her eyes and a chanted in a foreign language that Sakura couldn't understand. Her eyes opened and she pointed at Sakura and Hui.  
  
Sakura, frightened, shut her eyes as a bright light surrounded her. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in her own bedroom with Hui.  
  
Hui looked around herself, "I haven't been in the real world for so long"  
  
Sakura's glimmered, "I'm home?"  
  
She ran about her room, "I'M HOME!!!!"  
  
Touya, Tomoyo, Kero, and Syaoran, who were in the kitchen, heard the blissful cry.  
  
Touya glanced at the others, "It can't be"  
  
They ran to Sakura's room. Syaoran was the first to spot her, "SAKURA! YOU'RE OKAY!" He ran to her and hugged her tight, "Don't ever ever scare me like that again."  
  
Sakura coughed, "Hoeeeee! Syaoran! You're choking me!"  
  
Everyone laughed and gave Sakura one big hug all together. Hui, standing two or three feet away from the big hug group, had a sweat-drop fall down her shoulders. Touya pulled himself apart from the group, "Sakura, where's Spring? Did Daeria-"  
  
Touya cut himself off, "Hui?"  
  
Sakura smiled and pushed everyone away, "Everyone meet Hui!"  
  
Touya glared at Hui and his pendant glowed brightly, "I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "Umwhat's that?" She pointed at Tomoyo's dress.  
  
"Don't go there with we Sakura!"  
  
Sakura decided to try and let it go, so she placed her attention on Hui and Touya. Touya was glaring madly at her, while she looked at him with those big sad eyes and took careful steps backwards as Touya advanced step by step.  
  
"UmI take it you two know each other?" Kero motioned from Hui to Touya.  
  
Touya nodded grimly, "Yes. Unfortunately."  
  
Hui took some steps backwards and tripped over one of Kero's video games. She fell to the floor and backed up against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs. Hui closed her eyes, _I'm sorry Touya..._  
  
Kero yelped, "No! That was Freemun Racer 6000! Awwww."  
  
"She's Daeria's sister."  
  
Syaoran ran at her, "You're her sister? Your sister took Sakura?"  
  
Kero and Tomoyo pulled him back.   
  
Sakura stared at her shoes, who to take sides with, her new friend or her brother?  
  
Touya stared at Hui, "Why are you here."  
  
Sakura pulled Touya, Kero, Tomoyo, and Syaoran aside and tried to explain what had happened in the dream world.  
  
Hui sat totally still while Sakura quietly talked to the group.  
  
Touya walked back to Hui and held his hand out to her. Hui looked up and grasped his hand as he helped her up.  
  
Tomoyo sighed with relief, "I'm glad that's over with"  
  
Kero closed his eyes, "It's not over, it's just the end of the beginning."


	12. Prologue: The Stars; Part 2; Section 1

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section One; Prologue

Silently, Hui walked along the darkening streets. She was headed to the apartment that she had rented for her stay while she helped Sakura collect the stars. Hui glanced around, hoping that she wasn't lost. She quickened her pace so that she would make it home before dusk. She froze, "Who is there?" Hui had heard something, somewhere. Vivid violet light shown brightly in her face as she was pushed backwards to the ground.  
  
Hui winced and pushed herself up, "Who are you?"  
  
Two figures stared down at her; the one on the left picked up a lifeless form on the ground that looked to be someone. The other, on the right, held out a hand to Hui, "Sorry, didn't mean to do that mate"


	13. Is Hui Missing?

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section One; Chapter One - Is Hui Missing?

_Ring_  
  
_Ring_  
  
"Come on! Pick up the phone Hui!" Sakura stood impatiently in her pajamas and bunny slippers with the phone up to her ear.  
  
Touya walked into the kitchen, "Any luck squirt?"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and sat down in front of her breakfast, "Nope." She sighed, "Why isn't she home? I tried calling her yesterday"  
  
Fujitaka called from the den, "No luck with Hui? Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure your friend is fine."  
  
Sakura moved her food around her plate glumly; "I hope so."  
  
Touya made a face at his food, "Don't worry about Hui, she can take care of herself." Touya remembered all the pain Hui had caused him in the past. Hui had been one of Sakura's good friends for the last month or so while Hui and he trained Sakura.  
  
Since Touya, having Season Power, knew a lot about the stars, it was agreed between Hui and himself that they would take turn training Sakura. However, Syaoran got a little jealous, so they grudgingly took him on as well.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and looked up from his paper, he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you really have to go on a Saturday Oto-san?" Sakura whined  
  
"You know I have to Sakura"  
  
Fujitaka set down his paper and walked out the front door with his keys in his pocket.  
  
Touya waved him goodbye, "Bye!"  
  
Touya walked back in to the kitchen, "Common Sakura! Hurry up! Let's get going!"  
  
Sakura yawned, "Go where?"  
  
"To find Hui! What did you think I meant?"  
  
"But you said earlier-"  
  
Touya interrupted her, "Forget what I said earlier, hurry up let's go!"  
  
Sakura looked up at him and then looked down at her bunny slippers and pajamas, "Um, can I change first?"  
  
Touya sighed, "Okay"  
  
Sakura ran upstairs and changed out of her pajamas into some jeans and a tee shirt. She grabbed Kero, who was napping by the Sakura Cards.  
  
Kero nearly jumped out of his skin, "ACK! Sakura!?! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Common you lazy guardian! Let's get a move on! We have to go find Hui!" Sakura packed her small backpack, not knowing when they would be coming home.  
  
"Ugh, nonot the sack." Kero groaned, "I hate the sack"  
  
"Too bad!" Sakura threw Kero inside her backpack and ran downstairs.  
  
"Mhmhmhm!" Kero called from inside the backpack.  
  
"Shhh!" Sakura shushed him angrily, "Touya doesn't know you're coming"  
  
"Mhmmmhmh?!"  
  
"SHHHH!!!"  
  
Sakura smiled innocently at Touya and ran outside. As they headed off towards Hui's apartment, they saw Syaoran doing the hokey pokey in the park.  
  
"HOEEEEE!!!! SYAORAN?!?"  
  
Syaoran turned around, "Ummmm.I'm not Syaoran.I'm his twin brother"  
  
Sakura laughed as Syaoran blushed furiously. Touya crossed his eyes, "Hurry up Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran dashed over to them, "Where are you two going?"  
  
Sakura looked over at him, "Why do you want to know, BOB?"  
  
"Ermabout thatcould you not mention that toanyone?"  
  
"Sure thing BOB"  
  
"MHMHMHMHM?!?"   
  
Touya stared at Sakura's backpack; Sakura smiled nervously and hit the backpack with her fist.  
  
Touya's eyes narrowed, "Are you coming with us?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "I guess so"  
  
And so, once again they started off towards Hui's apartment, now joined by Syaoran.  
  
Finally they arrived at Hui's apartment. The door was unlocked; Touya was the first to enter. Syaoran followed in when Touya motioned that it was safe, Sakura was like Syaoran's shadow when entering the room.  
  
"H-h-h-hello?" Sakura called softly  
  
"MHMHMHMHMH!!!!!" Kero called from inside the bag, he pushed on the top and popped out, "THERE IS NO AIR IN THERE!!!"  
  
Sakura winced as Touya stared at the little ball of..ofof Kero. Kero coughed up a dust ball, "Also, very dusty! Sakura, you need to start cleaning out your backpack!"  
  
Touya's glare turned on Sakura, "You.him??"  
  
Sakura shrugged innocently, "Um, how did Kero get in there? Heh heh heh"  
  
Kero, shocked, turned to Sakura, "WHAT?! YOU GOT ME UP FROM MY NAP AND STUFFED ME IN-"  
  
Sakura chuckled nervously and put a hand over Kero's mouth, "Heh heh, must be all those dust bunnies in there that got him like that"  
  
Touya sighed, "Let's start looking."  
  
"For what?" Syaoran pondered out loud.  
  
"For anything that might give up clues as to where Hui is."  
  
They looked around the bright, tidy apartment.  
  
Kero looked from one side of the room to the other, "Oh, looks like no one is here, better go back home to nap!"  
  
Everyone turned on him, "KERO!"  
  
"Heh heh"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura rummaged through Hui's few belongings in her closet while Kero raided the little food Hui had in the fridge.  
  
Touya looked through her desk to see if anything was there that might reveal where Hui was.  
  
"Hey, Kero, can you give us a hand?" Sakura called from the closet, "We're trying to find the CD I lent Hui!"  
  
Kero, with a mouth fill of bread pudding, flew over to Syaoran and Sakura, "Yef?"  
  
Syaoran cracked up with laughter when he caught a glimpse of Kero. Sakura smiled and crossed her eyes seeing the "stuffed animal" now "stuffed" with food.  
  
"Wa? Id's dust breawd pudding!!"  
  
Syaoran threw a bunch of magic books out of the closet, "Heywait a minute," He held something up.  
  
"Wa? Wa dis it?" Kero strained to get a look.  
  
Sakura grabbed it from Syaoran's hands, "A list? Ofpeople? "  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Touya was looking at the map of the world that Hui had. It had seven star stickers strategically placed on seven different landmasses. One on North American, South America, Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa, and one on Antarctica.  
  
Touya fingered the stickers, _Why Hui? Why did you have to go and ruin it like that? Why?_  
  
Sakura read off some of the names on the list, "Sunnie, Maien, Rae Who are all these people?"  
  
Kero swallowed the last of his bread pudding and flew over to Sakura, "Look, seven different places are listed and there's at least one name per place!"  
  
Syaoran stared at the list, "Hmmmm.I think it might have something to do with the stars."  
  
Sakura looked puzzled, "Why?"  
  
"Seven stars, seven places."  
  
"It's probably just a coincidence."  
  
Touya heard a little of their conversation, "Bring the list over here!"  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero dashed over to Touya and handed him the list. Touya studied the map and the list and tried to compare them.  
  
"Hey! Who are y'all?" A girl's voice called out.  
  
They all looked over towards the door to see a girl. She had a strawberry blond pigtail and blue-violet eyes that glittered like small-darkened sapphires. The girl was wearing bright pink flared pants, a pink tee shirt, and a fishing hat.  
  
Syaoran threw himself in front of Sakura, "What do you mean who are we? Who are you?"  
  
The girl stared hard at them, "You must be burglars! Hui isn't home to have let you in!"  
  
Sakura, panicked, shook her head, "No, no, no, were not burglars!"  
  
Touya looked at the girl, "You know Hui?"  
  
Hui's laughing voice drifted through the halls of the apartment building, "Really?!"  
  
Hui and two boys walked in behind the girl. Hui's eyes widened, "Touya? Sakura? Syaoran, Kero?!?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "See? She knows us!"  
  
Hui sighed, "Sakura, was this Touya's idea?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head, "All of it! I didn't want to break in to your house!"  
  
Touya shrunk down about three feet, "We didn't break in, the door was left open!"  
  
Hui laughed, "I must have forgotten to close it"  
  
"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN HUI" Touya placed Sakura in front of him, "SAKURA WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"  
  
Sakura stared bewilderedly into Hui's eyes, "Who are they?" She pointed at the two boys and blue-violet eyed girl.  
  
The first boy was a brunette and about six feet tall with big blue eyes, the other was quite different. He had blond hair and was fairly short with aqua eyes.  
  
Hui looked back at them, "Just some friends, I guess I'd better introduce everyone"  
  
Hui motioned for the girl to come forward, "Common Sunnie."  
  
The girl frowned, "Are you sure they aren't robbers? It looks like they went through for stuff"  
  
"Sunnie! Be nice!"  
  
The girl gave them a fake smile and trotted over to Hui.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Touya, meet Cardcaptor Sunnie Loren from Australia!"


	14. Australian Cardcaptors

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section One; Chapter Two - Australian Cardcaptors

Hui smiled from ear to ear, "Actually, their all from Australia. Anyway, Sunnie specializes in the capturing of water cards."  
  
Sunnie, proud of her cards, grinned, "Yup! All the cards I've got are either water or ice!"  
  
Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Cardcaptor Sunnie?"  
  
Sunnie grin turned into a glare, right at Sakura, "Got a problem with that mate?"  
  
The brunette snorted, "Sunnie: always starting off on just the right foot!"  
  
Sunnie's glare turned on the boy, "Like you would know anything about me Doulg!"  
  
The boy, Doulg, stopped laughing immediately. Sunnie's stare had the same power that her smile did, except one would shut you up and the other would make you feel all bubbly inside.  
  
Sunnie turned back at Sakura, who still couldn't get over the fact that she and Syaoran weren't the only cardcaptors, "ButI thought I was the only one"  
  
"Who cares! Now you know!" Sunnie stormed off and the brunette came forward.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's just mad because she didn't get to punish you for coming in Hui's apartment,"  
  
Hui smiled, "Everyone, this is Cardcaptor Doulg Gieen"  
  
Doulg bent down and kissed Sakura's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."  
  
Syaoran winced.  
  
Kero's stomach growled, "Ermsorry Huibut I kinda raided your fridge of all the food worth eating"  
  
"That's okay, food is made to eatanyway, Doulg specializes in Earth cards. You see, in Australia, three Cardcaptors take care of the three types of cards there made by an ancient Australian magician, Yvoireo. The types there are Water, Earth, and Fire."  
  
Doulg stepped back and let the aqua-eyed boy come through. Sakura smiled at the boy, "Then that means that you specialize in fire cards, right?  
  
The boy smiled, "Quick as a leopard, aren't you? I'm Nymn Weston."  
  
Nymn walked back over to Sunnie and Doulg. Sunnie's bad mood broke and she smiled a bright smile, "We heard y'all were trying to find the seven stars of Leirne!"  
  
Everyone couldn't help but smile, Sunnie's smile just made them feelexcited, happy, joyful; but then again, her smile had that effect on everyone she met.  
  
Sakura's face brightened, "We are, we need to save Spring from the dream world-"  
  
Nymn gasped, "Spring? Spring is trapped in the dream world?"  
  
Sunnie stopped smiling, "Hui, you didn't tell us Spring was trapped in the dream world! We would have helped for sure!"  
  
Doulg nodded his head bravely, "Spring's our friend too!"  
  
Hui sighed, "This is going to take awhile to explainWhy don't we go get ice cream while I explain all this."  
  
"YES! ICE CREAM!" Kero flew about the room jubilantly. Doulg looked up at him, "Who's the stuffed animal?"  
  
Kero went at Doulg, "WHO YOU CALLING A STUFFED ANIMAL?!?"  
  
Hui and Touya got everyone calmed down and they all walked to get ice cream.  
  
Sunnie and Doulg argued the entire way there while Nymn, Syaoran, and Sakura shared information. Hui, Touya, and Kero walked a little ahead of the group.  
  
Nymn started out by explaining how he, Sunnie, and Doulg knew Spring.  
  
" and the simplest explanation is that Spring is Sunnie's cousin's best friend's little sister"  
  
Sakura stared in disbelief, "That's just weird"  
  
"The complicated version is a lot longer if you want to know how they are really related"  
  
Syaoran shook his head rapidly, "That's okay, we don't need to know."  
  
"Oh, okay, well anyway, when Spring was born, her family moved here, where Spring grew up."  
  
Behind Syaoran, Sakura, and Nymn, Sunnie was throwing punches at Doulg, "Take that back Doulg Gieen!"  
  
Doulg laughed and dodged , "Never! Ya're bossy and you'll have to admit it sometime!"  
  
"I'm not bossy!"  
  
"Ya're too!"  
  
Sakura crossed her eyes and rushed back to calm the two down.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the ice cream shop.  
  
Sakura looked at all the flavors, "I want vanilla!"  
  
Syaoran stared at the ice cream, "Me too!"  
  
Sunnie knew immediately what she wanted, "Strawberry!"  
  
Doulg and Nymn both wanted chocolate. Touya bought a blue berry shake and Hui got herself a scoop of cookies and cream. Kero wanted everything, but grudgingly took bubble gum. The sales clerk thought she was going crazy when she saw a "stuffed animal" eating ice cream.   
  
Kero gulped his ice cream down and tried to get hold of other people's.


	15. More Explanations

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section One; Chapter Three - More Explanations

They all headed over to the park, which was empty. There they sat down and listened to Hui's explanation.  
  
"My grandparents taught Daeria and myself magic, but they also taught us lots of history. When Leirne created the stars, he gave one to each ancient magician on seven places. Each magician had a set of cards that would be passed down from generation to generation. Clow Reed was given a star, but he gave it away as a gift to a dear friend."  
  
Kero snorted, "I told him not to give it away! But no.no one ever listens to the guardian!"  
  
Sunnie glared at him, "Shush up!" She turned to Hui, "Hurry up and get to the part were I come it!"  
  
Hui smiled, "In time Leirne passed away, but before he died, he left the four pendants inside a cave for the four children to complete their destiny with. Those four are the people you know as Spring, Summer, Autumn, or Touya, and Winter. These children were given the Season Power, created by Leirne. It was their destiny to collect all seven stars and put them in the star necklace. They did collect all the stars, and they had Spring place them in her green house."  
  
"Spring took care of the stars, but they soon disappeared and were scattered back to the places were the ancient magicians had lived."  
  
Touya was amazed at the knowledge Hui had accumulated since their first encounter, when Hui had little knowledge of Season Power.  
  
Sunnie nodded her head, "Now talk about the part where I come in!"  
  
Hui rolled her eyes, "Okay Sunnie, okay. Leirne had left prophecies written on scrolls about the future generations. One of them proved most puzzling to my grandparents and others until now. It talked about a young girl who would guide the Cardcaptors of the future. Like a water fairy, she will rise and assist the rest. She will be called from the sun and glow like the moon. She will show herself in the final battle. She will help the chosen one."  
  
Sunnie grinned, "I fit all of the descriptions!"  
  
Doulg laughed, "Like you could help anyone!"  
  
Sunnie stared at him, "Shush up Doulg!"  
  
Doulg smirked, _She looks so cute when she's mad..._ Doulg grabbed Sunnie's fishing hat, "Make me!"  
  
Sunnie clenched a fist and ran at Doulg and grabbed her hat back, "If you weren't my brother's friend I would get you sooo good!"  
  
Touya muffled a laugh with his hand. Sakura stared at the two, "You both are acting just like Syaoran and me when we first met."  
  
Syaoran turned red, "Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got things to do"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Okay, see you later BOB!"  
  
Syaoran ran off towards his apartment.  
  
Sunnie skipped around the swing set, "I don't care anymore Doulg, you're just jealous because you're not in a prophecy!"  
  
"I am not jealous!"  
  
"Are toooooo!"  
  
Hui shushed them with a glare, "May I continue?"  
  
Sunnie stopped skipping, "What's more to say? You got to my part?"  
  
"It's about the chosen one, the prophecies say that the chosen one will fight the final battle and stand up against the ultimate evil. The world will turn bright again and cherry blossoms will fall."  
  
Touya stood up, "Well, before we can figure that out, we have to collect all the stars again."  
  
Hui nodded, "That is why Sunnie is here, it is her destiny to help collect the stars and then help the chosen one in the final battle.  
  
Kero pointed at Nymn and Doulg with his paw, "Then why are the two clowns here?"  
  
Doulg jumped over to Kero and tried to reach him, "Who you calling a clown?!?"  
  
Kero flew higher, "Nyah!"  
  
Touya, growing impatient, yelled at them, "BE QUIET YOU TWO!!"  
  
Kero and Doulg stopped and rushed back over to the group, "Sorry Hui"  
  
Sunnie smirked, "Getting in trouble so soon with Touya?"  
  
Doulg clenched his fists, "Shush up Sunnie!"  
  
Sakura looked up at Hui, "Is that the end?"  
  
"No, that's just an explanation about what has been prophesized."  
  
"Oh"  
  
A bright violet light shone around Sunnie, "Not again! I do hate this!"  
  
Nymn got out a stopwatch, "I'll time it, don't worry Sunnie, it'll go away soon"  
  
Doulg stood still, not breathing at all. Sakura and Touya just sat there in disbelief.  
  
The light glowed, encircling Sunnie. Soon her eyes closed and her body lay limp inside the light. Sakura gasped, "What's happening?"  
  
Hui put a finger to her lips, "Shhhh in due time Sakura. in due time."  
  
Doulg bit his lip and watched at Sunnie lay lifeless inside the lustrous violet light. _Common Sunnie! Get out of there! Don't let the magic take over you!_  
  
After a long while, the light weakened and died out, but Sunnie still stayed on the ground. Doulg rushed over and started to pick her up, but Touya beat him to it. Touya lifted up the small girl in he's arms.  
  
Nymn stared at his stopwatch, "A whole minute? This is getting worse Doulg"  
  
Doulg ran over to the stopwatch and grabbed it, "That can't be right! It was only twenty seconds yesterday!"  
  
Hui sighed, "That must mean the magic is growing stronger faster than we expected."  
  
Kero looked puzzled, "What? What's going on here?"  
  
Nymn felt sorry for the guardian, "Sunnie's magic, it's been growing too strong for her to handle. The magic glows through her because she can't control it. It's been going on for a long time."  
  
Sakura spoke up, "Is that why you were timing it? To see how much the magic had grown?"  
  
Doulg stared into the sky and didn't say anything. Nymn looked at Sakura, "Yes."  
  
Touya, with Sunnie still in his arms, motioned the group to get going, "Let's go back over to your apartment Hui, it looks like you still have some explaining to do."  
  
The group trudged their way back to Hui's apartment silently. When they arrived, Hui shut the door and Touya set Sunnie down on Hui's bed. Kero volunteered to watch Sunnie in case anything happened.  
  
So Sakura, Touya, Hui, Doulg, and Nymn went into the main room to talk.   
  
Nymn was the first to speak, "Even though Doulg, Sunnie, and I each have our own powers, Sunnie's goes way above Doulg and myself. Her powers have grown too strong for even her to control though, so like Hui said, the magic glows out of her."  
  
"I see, so that's why the violet light shone through her?" Touya asked  
  
"Yes, that was the magic."  
  
"What will happen to her?"  
  
Nymn replied slowly, "If she can't learn to control the magic, then it will take over her and she will be lost forever, trapped in her magic."  
  
Sakura let out a small gasp, "Then how will she learn to control it?"  
  
Hui's eyes drifted away, "Doulg and Nymn have been trying to help her since they are more experienced and older than her, but nothing seems to work."  
  
Kero called from inside Hui's bedroom, "Sunnie's saying something in her sleep!"  
  
They all rushed into the room. Sunnie was twisting and turning, "No! Not the star! No!"  
  
Doulg shook her, "Sunnie! Sunnie wake up!"  
  
Sunnie's eyes shot open and she reached out to the air in front of her, "NOOOO!"  
  
Hui hugged Sunnie, "It's okay, it's okay."  
  
"The star! Sakura," Sunnie looked towards Sakura, "The star! It's at the zoo! Sakura get the star!"  
  
And with that, Sunnie went out cold.


	16. The First Star

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section One; Chapter Four - The First Star

After yesterday's experience, Sakura immediately telephoned Syaoran and Tomoyo to tell them what had happened. Sakura knew she would need their help capturing the star that Sunnie had said was at the zoo.  
  
They decided to go at night, so that no one would see. Nymn and Doulg came along with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. They were experienced in magic too. Touya had decided to stay with Kero and Hui to watch over Sunnie.  
  
Everyone walked together except Syaoran, who was busy being jealous that Sakura was talking with Doulg.  
  
"Where did Sunnie say it was again?" Tomoyo asked Nymn, "Where in the zoo?"  
  
"She said something about seeing a giant penguin in her dream."  
  
"The penguin's slide?"  
  
"That must be it."  
  
When they arrived at the near empty zoo, Sakura had some last minute questions, "How do I capture the star again?"  
  
Syaoran crossed his eyes, "They've told you about fifty times already"  
  
Doulg ignored Syaoran and answered Sakura's question, "All you have to do is find out what the star's name is, say it out loud, and command it to return to it's original form."  
  
"That's sounds easy enough." Tomoyo was sure that Sakura could do this.  
  
Doulg held up his index finger, "Not so fast, Sakura also has to make the star believe that she is strong enough to capture it."   
  
"Oh, well, okay" Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "Good luck Sakura!"  
  
Sakura had a sweat-drop fall down the back of her head, "Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo gave her a big smile, "No problem Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran pointed at the penguin slide, "Look!"  
  
They all ran towards the slide, Syaoran got there first. A yellow light filled the area, Nymn gasped, "I know that one! It's from our homeland in Australia!"  
  
Doulg took a few seconds to compose himself from the sprint, "Ithat's knowledge!"  
  
Sakura ran to the light, "You're knowledge, I command you to return to your original form!"  
  
The light shaped itself into a bright yellow star. It sprouted wings and flew through the air. A loud booming voice called out form it, "Why do you believe yourself to be strong enough to capture me, the star of all knowledge?"  
  
"Knowledge! I understand the legend of the stars!"  
  
Syaoran was puzzled, "How did she know what to say?"  
  
Nymn closed his eyes, "The words, they come from her heart."  
  
Sakura grasped the star necklace as the star spoke to her, "You have proven yourself worthy by your knowledge of the stars, because of this you are ready."  
  
The star shot into the necklace, as there was a blinding yellow light. Everyone shielded their eyes.  
  
When the light dimmed, Sakura looked down at the star necklace and saw a bright yellow charm on the necklace.


	17. Saying Good-byes

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section One; Chapter Five - Saying Good-byes

"Do you really have to go?" Sakura pouted.  
  
Sunnie, Doulg, and Nymn stood before Sakura, Touya, Hui, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. The three had their entire luggage packed.  
  
Sunnie grinned, "We'll be back, don't ya worry mate!"  
  
Nymn smiled, "We did what we came for, we were to help you in the capturing of the first star."  
  
"But the other stars won't be so easy, trust me." Doulg added on.  
  
Syaoran was just about the only one excited that they were leaving. That would mean he wouldn't have to worry about Doulg and Sakura anymore.  
  
Sunnie smiled her million-dollar smile, "You'll have to come and visit us in Australia sometime Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled back, "Okay!"  
  
They all said their good-byes and waved each other off. As they left, Hui whispered to Nymn, "Make sure Sunnie get a hold of her magic, her future will be clouded if she can't get a grasp of her magic."  
  
Nymn nodded slowly and left along with Doulg and Sunnie.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stayed by the airport window, waving at the plane.  
  
Touya smiled at Sakura; "You're coming along well squirt. Spring would be proud,"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "We still have six more stars to get so that we can save Spring."  
  
Syaoran chewed on a piece of gum, "And don't forget the prophecy about the final battle, we still need to figure that out."  
  
Sakura held up the star necklace, "Watch out there world, because I'm going to get all those stars and save Spring!"


	18. Prologue: The Stars; Part 2; Section 2

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section Two; Prologue

The teenage girl walked along the crowed streets of New York. She was headed for her Uncle's book shop. She arrived there only to find the shop had been broken into, the glass was smashed in and the police had surrounded the area, "Uncle David?" She ran to the building, only to be held back by a strong arm, "Rae" Her navy blue eyes looked up, "IsUncle David dead?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She cried softly as the nineteen year old spoke to her, "Raeit'll be alright, Hui will know what to do. Get ahold of Hui.


	19. New York!

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section Two; Chapter One - New York!

"I still can't believe I actually got the first star" Sakura trailed off, glancing outside at the summer sky.  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura, "What about the Sakura cards, can you use them to capture stars?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Hui said they wouldn't work."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sakura blushed and got up off the floor, "I'd better go see what Touya and Kero are doing"  
  
Syaoran fingered the star necklace in his hands, _I wonder when the rest of the stars will show up..._  
  
Sakura walked to Touya's room and peered in. Touya and Kero were playing video games. (Kero's idea)  
  
"Ha! Ha! I beat you again!" Kero laughed uncontrollably  
  
"Ah, but look! I have hidden defenses!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and started to walk back to her room. She stopped, _Is that the phone?_ She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone, "Kinomoto Residence."  
  
Hui's voice came out from the other end, "Sakura? Is that you?"  
  
Sakura listened to Hui's voice; it had changed greatly since she had met Hui in the dream world. Since Hui hadn't been in the dream world for a while, her red hair and green eyes had changed back to their original colors. She also looked as though she had aged, even though she was now her true self. Hui looked about eighteen and now had her former violet eyes and beautiful brown hair.  
  
Hui's smile also seemed no longer sad, as if she had forgotten about Daeria and her troublesome life.  
  
Sakura's eyes glimmered as she talked into the phone, "Yes, it's me."  
  
"Good, listen I got a call from someone in the United States just now,"  
  
"And"  
  
"She needs my help, Sakura I need you to come with me. I have a feeling that it's a star."  
  
Sakura squealed on the other line, "NANI?!?"  
  
"Shhhhhsettle down Sakura."  
  
"Okay, so when do we get to go? I've never been to New York before"  
  
"We're going to have leave tomorrow morning-"  
  
"Hoeee! That soon? Can I bring Tomoyo or Syaoran, or even Touya with me?"  
  
"Well, I don't know"  
  
"They can buy their own tickets if they really want to go. Can you get your dad on the line?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura covered the phone with her hand, "Oto-san?"  
  
Fujitaka rushed into the room, "Yes Sakura?"  
  
"Hui wants to talk to you"  
  
Sakura handed him the phone and ran up rapidly to her room to tell Syaoran what had happened. Syaoran looked surprised to see her rushing up like that, "What happened?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "I get to go to New York!"  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
"Hui says she thinks a star is there!"  
  
Syaoran pouted, "Do I get to come?"  
  
"Only if you buy your own ticket"  
  
Touya and Kero came into Sakura's room, "Oh yeah! Who's the guardian? Who's the guardian?"  
  
Kero gloated as much as he possibly could, "Ha ha ha! I beat Touya sooooo bad!"  
  
Touya jumped for Kero's tail, "You cheated! There's no way you could have won!"  
  
Sakura interrupted their quarrel by giving them the news Hui had given her.  
  
As Fujitaka walked through the door, Kero froze into the stuffed animal that Fujitaka believed him to be.  
  
"Well it's all set Sakura, you can go on the trip to New York with Hui"  
  
"YEEEES!"  
  
"after she explained to me about all the things you'd be learning about the United States' government, how could I refuse?"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Syaoran snickered, "Sakura, didn't you know it was an educational trip?"  
  
Sakura held her head high, "No matter, now if you'll excuse me everyone, I have packing to do before I leave tomorrow"  
  
Syaoran called Tomoyo to tell her what had happened. Tomoyo was thrilled, until she found out that she wasn't going. So they both got the idea of having Tomoyo buy them two tickets to come along on the trip.  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up bright and early, "Common Kero! Wake up, we have to go!"  
  
She motioned the waking guardian to the bag, "Nooooo way! I'm not going in there again!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "You always make me do stuff the hard way"  
  
And with that Kero, once again, was stuffed into Sakura's bag.  
  
On the plane, Hui let Sakura have the window seat. Sakura looked out among the clouds surrounding the plane. Hui had told her to get some rest, because it was going to be a long flight. Sakura closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura wake up!"  
  
Sakura's eyes drifted open, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
Hui smiled at Sakura, "We're going to land soon, you'd better fasten your seat belt"  
  
"You meanwe're inNew York?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"YEAH! NEW YORK!"  
  
After collecting their luggage, Hui and Sakura took a bus to Hui's friend's house. Hui knocked at the door and waited for an answer. A teenager, about Hui's age, answered the door, "Hui!"  
  
Hui hugged the girl, "Rae!"  
  
Sakura looked from Hui to the girl, "You must be Rae"  
  
Rae gave a faint smile, "Yes, that's me, the United States Cardcaptor."  
  
"NANI?! ANOTHER ONE?!"  
  
Rae blinked one, "Another one?" She turned to Hui, "I take it that she's recently met the Australians."  
  
"Just a few weeks ago."  
  
Rae nodded, "That explains it."  
  
Sakura looked up at the tall, navy-eyed girl. Her short, choppy brown hair barely covered her ears. She gave a smile, but Sakura knew that underneath, something was wrong. Rae's eyes were just, too saddened. They ruined any smile that Rae would give.  
  
Even Hui could tell something was wrong with her friend, _Why did Rae contact me? She said that she thought it was a star...but which one would it be?_  
  
"You must be Sakura!"  
  
"MHMHMHMH!"  
  
Rae blinked again and stared at Sakura's backpack, "What's that?"  
  
Kero popped out of the bag, "SAKURA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! CLEAN OUT THAT-"  
  
Kero stopped and stared at Rae, Rae was equally staring back, "Keroberos?"  
  
"Rae?"  
  
"KEROBEROS!!"  
  
"RAE!!"  
  
Sakura and Hui both had a sweat-drop fall down their heads, "Um."  
  
Rae hugged Kero, "I haven't seen you FOREVER!"  
  
"Umm-m-me!"  
  
"Oops, sorry." Rae let go of Kero and looked at the two puzzled girls on her doorstep, "Oh, I'm sorry, let me show you to your rooms."  
  
Rae left Sakura, Hui, and Kero get comfortable in their guest rooms before serving them diner. Sakura looked in at her room that she was to share with Hui. It was brightly colored with flowery yellow wallpaper and soft yellow carpeting. Sakura yawned from having jet lag and fell down into the soft, comfortable bed. She fell back into the pillows and made herself comfortable as she watched Hui unpack her things and place them tidily into a drawer.  
  
"How do you know Rae?"  
  
Hui paused, hesitating whether she should tell Sakura the truth or not, "The same way I knew Sunnie, Doulg, and Nymn." Hui lied, not wanting Sakura to know the truth.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sakura was silent for a while. Hui broke the spell with a sigh, "I guess you'll be hear about Rae too. Now I'll have to tell another story."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes to picture Hui's story in her head.  
  
"Rae's ancestors were given a star. It was passed down from generation to generation, just like the other stars. The cards were also passed down to her."  
  
"What kind of cards does she have?" Sakura interrupted briefly.  
  
"Only four cards were created, each one was given a different name as a direction; North, South, East, and West. Individually, the cards aren't as powerful, but when put all together, they form a compass that guides Rae's heart to destroy whatever she is up against."  
  
"I get it!"  
  
Hui smiled, "I'm glad that's taken care of!"  
  
Sakura yawned again and closed her eyes back up, "If you don't mind Hui, I'd like to get a little shut-eye before dinner."  
  
"That's fine by me."  
  
Sakura drifted off into her peaceful sleep, she needed plenty of energy to get through what ever was going to happen to her next.


	20. Staying at the Hotel

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section Two; Chapter Two - Staying at the Hotel

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at the hotel in front of them. They both rushed in to get their rooms. Tomoyo had made her point very clear; "There's no way I'm staying in the same room with you!"  
  
And so, Syaoran and Tomoyo had separate room, right across from each other. Tomoyo bounced back into her bed, "Ahh, this is the life! Cozy room, soft bed"  
  
There was a knock at the door, Tomoyo rushed over to answer it, "and lots and lots of room service!  
  
Tomoyo flung the door open, "Yea!"  
  
She was thoroughly disappointed though. For there, at the door stood Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran cracked up and fell on the floor laughing, "HAHAHA! You fell for it! That's the oldest trick in the book!"  
  
Tomoyo stared expressionlessly at him, "Not when I really did just order room service"  
  
Syaoran stopped laughing and stood up, "Oh."  
  
Tomoyo invited Syaoran to stay for the food she had ordered from room service. "We'll go see Sakura in the morning, she's probably got jet lag."  
  
They ate some pizza and talked about Sakura. Tomoyo was the first to start mentioning the stars, "What did you think about the prophesies that Hui told? You know, about the stars?"  
  
Syaoran stopped chewing his sixth slice of pizza, "My mother told me that prophesies are destined to come true, no matter what."  
  
"Do you think Sakura is strong enough to retrieve all the stars?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Syaoran looked out Tomoyo's hotel window, "Look, the sky!"  
  
Tomoyo rushed over to the large window, "What?"  
  
Syaoran pointed out to the darkening sky. Lightening started to flash, and the sky lit up with its eerie light. Thunder crackled and the whole city seemed to cloud over.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes, "I can sense something. Something is going to happen. I can feel it. The storm is a sign."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, _Tomoyo sensed something? How can that be possible?_  
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened and she looked at Syaoran, "I don't know how, or why, but I can sense something. I don't have any magic thoughdo I?"  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo, I don't know."  
  
"Do youdo you think what I sense is a star?"  
  
"I don't know what it is"  
  
Tomoyo looked back to the window, "It's retreating!"  
  
Sure enough, the clouds lightened and the whole city seemed bright and cheery; as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"I don't feel it anymore. Not now anyway."  
  
Syaoran looked out at the city, "We have to find Sakura now, not tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran walked among the streets of New York, searching for Sakura.  
  
Syaoran snapped his fingers, "The Lasin board, why didn't I think of that!"  
  
He pulled it out of his backpack, "Lasin board! Find her!"  
  
A light shot out from the board towards Tomoyo and hit her in the stomach.  
  
Tomoyo was very surprised, "What?"  
  
Syaoran nearly jumped out of his skin, "Why is pointing at you Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes watered, "How am I supposed to know?!?"  
  
Syaoran yelled down at the Lasin board, "NO! FIND SAKURA!"  
  
The light retreated from Tomoyo and shone out into the street ahead of them. Tomoyo sniffled and looked at Syaoran, "I think it's broken. I don't have any magic. Right?"  
  
Syaoran ignored her question and pointed to where the Lasin board's light was headed, "Come on Tomoyo! Let's go get Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran ran ahead before Tomoyo could even reply. Tomoyo looked down at herself, "Could Ihave powers? Like Sakura?"  
  
Back at Rae's home, Rae was serving Sakura, Hui, and Kero dinner.  
  
Kero pigged out on the food Rae brought out while Sakura dished out some questions to Rae.  
  
"Rae, how do you know Kero?"  
  
Rae chewed her salad and swallowed before answering, "I met Kero eleven years ago, when I was just six years old."  
  
Kero stopped shoving food in his mouth, "Was it really that long ago? That mean you haven't changed very much Rae."  
  
"No, I haven't Keroanyway, mymy Uncle David took me and my older brother, Robert, to Tokyo as summer trip. He took us in afterafter our parents died from unknown causes. On the trip, we went to a carnival where I got lost. Kero found me there, crying."  
  
"I was there with Clow Reed, he had sensed power there." Kero interrupted Rae  
  
Rae nodded and continued her story, "Kero tried to calm me down before Clow Reed approached me. He lifted me up and looked me strait in the eyes. I remember those eyes, they seemed to see inside of me. Inside of my soul. Clow Reed smiled and set me back down. He told me that I would grow up to do great things and guided me back to my Uncle David. I grew up here in New York with my Uncle and brother. I learned to control my growing magic from my Uncle. It was my destiny to become the family's next Cardcaptor. I was to find and capture all four cards that my clan owns. The North, South, East, and West. I was to combine them to make the compass."  
  
Sakura nodded in comprehension, "Where are your Uncle David and your brother Robert then?"  
  
Rae stopped eating, a tear formed in her eyes and it slowly fell to the floor. Hui stood up from her seat and went over to Rae, "Rae? What is it Rae?"  
  
Rae broke out into uncontrollable sobs while she tried to explain, "TheyUncle David.in his"  
  
Sakura's shoulders dropped, "OhI'm so sorry Rae"  
  
"Robthought it wasa star.he told me.to communicate telepathically to Hui"  
  
Kero looked at Hui, "Wait, then how do you know Rae?"  
  
Hui's eyes lowered, "I was engaged to her brother"  
  
Kero and Sakura gasped, "NANI?"  
  
"My grandparents arranged the whole thing, but Daeria kept me from marring him though. She said she needed my help; but instead, I later became her slave. I haven't seen him since then Daeria had me break off the engagement."  
  
Rae sniffled and wiped back her tears, trying to comfort Hui, "Hui, I didn't blame you for thatRob didn't either."  
  
Rae's doorbell rung, "I'd better go get that."  
  
Rae stood up and rushed to the door. She opened the door, "Who are you two?"  
  
Sakura and Hui called from the den, "Rae? Who is it?"  
  
Rae looked down at Syaoran, who was holding the Lasin board. The Lasin board's light was shining into Rae. Rae let out a small gasp, "W-w-what it that?"  
  
Tomoyo stood silently behind Syaoran, _Why? Why did the Lasin board point to me when Syaoran said for the Lasin board to 'find her'?_  
  
A large body slammed into Syaoran, "LEAVE RAE ALONE!"  
  
Syaoran fell to the ground, "Hey!"  
  
The two guys glared angrily at each other as Rae hid behind the teenage guy. Sakura and Hui hurried outside. Kero trailed behind, leaving a trail of pudding.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "Sakura?"  
  
"TOMOYO?! SYAORAN?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"  
  
The teenage guy glanced at Hui, but his glance suddenly turned into a stare of recognition. Hui stared back and let out a small gasp of surprise.  
  
Rae back out from behind the teenage guy, "Hey, Sakura. You know these two?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head rapidly, "Yesthey're friends from Tokyo!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Hui and the teenage guy, they seemed to be an entirely different world. They stared at each other in recognition.  
  
Rae smiled, "Everyone, meet Rob! My big brother!"


	21. Disappearances

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section Two; Chapter Three - Disappearances

Rae gathered some more food and set it on the table. "The more the merrier!"  
  
Syaoran glared at Rob, _How dare he knock me down! I don't trust him..._  
  
Rob glared at Syaoran, _How dare he try to hurt Rae! I don't trust him..._  
  
Kero crammed food into his mouth, "Rae makes good food!"  
  
Tomoyo tried to lighten the mood by making some conversation, "Syaoran and I have our own rooms at a hotel near here."  
  
Rae smiled her sad smile again, "Nonsense! You two can stay here! We have plenty of room!"  
  
Sakura grinned, "Please Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo agreed immediately, but it took a little more time to convince Syaoran. He gave in after awhile though.  
  
While the others slept that night, Rae and Hui conversed quietly.  
  
"Are you sure it's a star that killed your Uncle?"  
  
"I'm positive Hui! It had to have been the North American star."  
  
"Do you remember what it is called?"  
  
"Rob and I have been trying to remember, but I just can't seem to figure it out"  
  
Back in one of Rae's guest bedrooms, Sakura yawned and looked about the room.  
  
Sakura crawled out of bed and wandered around the massive house, "Hello?"  
  
Sakura's voice echoed off the walls, repeating her words.  
  
A brilliant orange light blinded Sakura and threw her backwards.  
  
Syaoran had been peacefully sleeping in his guestroom, when he awoke abruptly. He knew something had happened to Sakura, he could feel it inside of him.  
  
He rose and walked along the marble hallways in the house. As Syaoran turned a corner, he saw Sakura in the distance being thrown back by the orange light.  
  
Syaoran sprinted to Sakura's side and held her head up, "Sakura? Sakura? Sakura, say something!"  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open, "Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran felt relieved inside, but didn't have time to help Sakura up. The orange light slowly lifted Syaoran up. Syaoran's figure slowly disappeared inside the light. His voice called out before fading completely, "Sakura, get Hui! It has to be a star Sakura! Get Hui so she can help you capture the star! Sakura! You have to go get Hu-"  
  
Sakura fell to the floor as the light retreated, "Syaoran! No!"  
  
Sakura cried, "I wasn't strong enough to save him..."  
  
Sakura pushed herself up and ran to the den, where Hui and Rae were talking.  
  
"Hui" Sakura panted, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Hui stood from her seat and rushed to Sakura, "What happened?"  
  
"Syaoran is gone! A light swallowed him up! I couldn't do anything! I feel like I have no powers."  
  
Hui eyes saddened, "Don't say that Sakura, you must have faith in yourself."  
  
Rae thought for a moment, "A light? It has to be a star! But what was the North American star calledI can't remember"  
  
Tomoyo, Rob, and Kero woke up from the commotion. They all came into the den.  
  
Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, "What happened?"  
  
Rob's eyes darted to Hui, as she looked down at her slippers.  
  
The orange light reappeared behind Hui and Sakura.  
  
Kero fluttered about the room, "Sakura! Hui! Behind you!"  
  
Sakura and Hui rushed out of the way of the light. Sakura ran out safely and held onto Tomoyo, "I couldn't help Syaoran when that light captured him!"  
  
Hui wasn't so lucky, she tripped and fell to the floor.  
  
Kero flew to help Hui, but got trapped as the orange light loomed over Hui and him and consumed them.  
  
Rob rushed towards her, but was blocked by an invisible wall, "HUI!"  
  
Sakura ran at the light, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM!"  
  
Tomoyo pulled her back, "No Sakura!" Tomoyo strained, "You'll get captured too!"  
  
The light receded just as Rob got to it, "HUI!"  
  
Rob fell to the ground and pounded his fists into it, "I should have saved her!"  
  
Sakura was loosing faith in herself, "II couldn't do itI should have saved Kero and Hui"  
  
The four people left couldn't fall back asleep, so they stayed up and drank tea and coffee.  
  
Rob paced about the floor, _Why couldn't I save her? What was that wall?_  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and felt the warm coffee cup in her hands, "II see the star!"  
  
Rae turned to Tomoyo, "What?"  
  
"I canI can see it."  
  
Tomoyo saw the star in her head, "I know which star it is! I can sense it!"  
  
The orange light started to glow behind Tomoyo.  
  
"It's the star of-"  
  
Sakura gasped, "Tomoyo! The light!"  
  
The light rushed into Tomoyo, dissolving her figure.  
  
"NO! Not you too Tomoyo! TOMOYO!"  
  
Sakura ran to the seat were Tomoyo had been sitting.  
  
Sakura broke into uncontrollable sobs and turned to see the light around Rae and Rob.  
  
"Rae? Rob? No! Don't leave me here alone!"  
  
Rae and Rob's figures vanished, leaving Sakura and the light in the room.  
  
"NO! Why can't I save them?"  
  
Sakura fell to the floor and cried her eyes out, "I can't do anything alone! Why are they gone?"  
  
Hui's voice rang through Sakura's head as Sakura remembered what Hui had said, _You must have faith in yourself..._  
  
Sakura sprang to her feet, "You're faith! I can sense it! I command you to return to your original form!"  
  
The orange light shaped itself into a bright orange star. A soft, gentle voice called out from the star, "You have passed my test young one! I took your friends from you that provided your faith for you, but in the end, you had faith that you could do it. You are truly ready."  
  
The star shot into the star necklace, which was around Sakura's neck. The orange light blinded Sakura momentarily.  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw another glittery yellow star charm on the necklace.  
  
Sakura admired the charm for a moment, then looked about the room.  
  
Sakura let out a small gasp, everyone was back in the room.  
  
"Hui?" Rob called out  
  
Hui turned her head to look at Rob as he ran towards her. Rob held her in his arms, "Oh Hui, I'm so sorry I blamed you for that"  
  
Hui put her index finger over Rob's mouth, "Shhit's alright"  
  
Rae pushed herself up and looked over at the sofa in the den, "Uncle David?"  
  
A man rose from the chair, "Rae. Rob. That light just took over me and I was gone"  
  
Sakura grinned, "Don't worry! I captured it!" She showed them all her new star charm.  
  
Rae smiled, "I remember now! It's the faith!"  
  
Tomoyo stood silently, "I knew it. I could sense something from the first day we arrived."  
  
Kero flew around Tomoyo, "How though?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel normal now though."  
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly, "Oh well!"


	22. More Notes to the Reader

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section Two; Chapter Four - More Notes to the Reader

*//(^ ^)\\* Tei hee hee! I love writing this story!  
  
Okay, just like beforethis whole chapter is dedicated to telling you, (The Reader), the things you need to know. If you think you're really smart then you can skip this chapter. This probably means that you skipped Chapter Seven of part one too though.  
  
If you are getting confused and you haven't read the former note to the readerthe go back and read them! Then come back here and read this!  
  
I knowI knowI've been going on about how only a little romance should be put into stories I couldn't help myself though! I needed a way for Rae and Hui to know each otherso I came up with Rob!  
  
The friend I wrote about earlier, (The one who said the chapters were getting pretty short; Her nickname is Birdie, so you know who I'm talking about if I start taking about 'Birdie'), she let me read her Sailor Moon mangas! Tei hee hee! I loved them! She also said that she kinda figured out which characters I was making to act and look like me! So I decided to tell everyone which female characters that I made up have in common with me:  
  
Marigold/Spring/???: Months before I even started typing this story, I had imagined myself in a Cardcaptor story as a character I made up. In the daydreams was a little girl with extreme powers named Marigold. I also thought that if Marigold were to transfer to Sakura's school, then it would have to be from France because I really like the French culture and I went to a French school for quite a while before going English. I didn't have any ideas about Season Power or Stars until latermuch later.   
  
When I started typing, I came up with Marigold's appearance. In the story she has my eyes, one blue and the other green. But her blond hairjust my imagination. Her real name won't be revealed quite yet  
  
Daeria: The only thing Daeria and I have in common is we're both girls  
  
Hui: I really like violet eyes, so I gave Hui a pair. Then I decided that Hui needed to feel a little sad, because that's how I felt at the time I made up her character in the story. Don't worry, her sadness fled for now, so at the present moment she's a lot happier. What's this about her and Touya? And now Rob? Her life is getting very complicated! That Hui is going to have a lot of explaining to do Hui is also becoming one of my favorite characters that I've made up! I just love some of her actions and I keep using her to tell the past and what's going on. She's going to be the ONE character with a serious 'love' life. (If you could call it that)  
  
Cardcaptor Sunnie: Tei hee hee! Sunnie has my name, personality, and just about everything else! Her name is my first name, and her last name is my middle name with the last letter chopped off. My hair is a mix between brown and strawberry blond, while her hair is all strawberry blond. And remember the outfit Sunnie was wearing in her first appearance? I have that outfit! I put it in the story because I thought it was a neat outfit.  
  
Rae: Rae's name was created by the sole factor that I thought A and E looked good together. Rae doesn't really have anything in common with me, but it was really fun making up her character.  
  
I had a question about Kero's constant "piggin' out" in my story. Tei hee heeI just like to have a little fun with the "stuffed animal" because he's the only character that I don't have to really take seriously.  
  
I got an e-mail the other day about Tomoyo's outfit found in chapters eight and ten of part onethey asked what had happened to the dress. I'm pretty sure that Tomoyo threw it away since no one seemed to like it but her. Why did they laugh at it? Well, I was doodling and I came up with the design and colors. I let my brothers see it and they started laughing, so I decided to put it in the story.  
  
I wrote a really weird chapter and decided to delete it and replace it with another. I put it in a new file because I thought it was really funny! In it Meiling made a short appearance while running in circles with a fish on her head. Tei hee hee!  
  
In case you haven't figured it out "Tei hee hee" is my expression that means what ever I want it to mean! Do you get what I mean? Tei hee hee  
  
If anyone can draw any of my created characters for me I'd be really grateful! I just loooooove getting e-mails and pictures! Please give me some feedback on how my story in coming along. I know it was a lot better at the beginning and it's getting oldbut I like to write and I really want to wrap this story up.  
  
Hui knocked on the door to my light-blue painted writing room, "Hello?"  
  
"Come on in Hui!"  
  
Hui smiled, "How's the story coming? Will I get to stay with Rob and get" Hui sighed deeply, "married to him?"  
  
I groaned, "Hui! How can I finish this chapter with you constantly looking over my shoulder to see whether I'm adding your little romantic life in or not?"  
  
Hui hurried out, "Sorry."  
  
Ugh, don't you feel sorry for me? My characters just try to take over the story and don't let me have my few chapters to myself!


	23. Back to Tokyo

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section Two; Chapter Five - Back to Tokyo

"AwI really don't want to leave New York! I didn't even get to see any of the sights!" Sakura wined, "Can't we stay a little longer?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Hui will get in trouble with Touya."  
  
Hui clutched everyone's airplane tickets in her hands as she looked up in Rob's eyes, "Will you come to Tokyo?"  
  
Rob looked down at Hui, "I wish I could"  
  
Rae looked at her big brother's eyes, _He really wants to go..._  
  
Rob and Rae's Uncle David pulled a ticket from out behind his back, "Surprise, surprise!"  
  
Syaoran still was hostile towards Rob, "Who is that for?"  
  
"Rob."  
  
Sakura, Hui, Rae, Tomoyo, Rob, and Uncle David all had big smiles on their faces.  
  
Syaoran clutched his hair and sulked by the airport doorway, "Noooooo"  
  
Sakura noticed Hui's eyes light up, _I've never seen her this excited or happy..._  
  
Rob grinned, "Thank-you Uncle David," His smile faded, "But what about packing?"  
  
"Done, I did it this morning while you ate breakfast with the others."  
  
Rob hugged him, "Thank-you so much Uncle David!"  
  
Hui grinned at the group, "I can't imagine that Touya is going to like having another house guest"  
  
Rob shook his head, "I'll find a place of my own, " He bent down and ruffled Hui's hair, "Touya probably wouldn't let me stay for more than a minute in the Kinomoto house."  
  
Sakura looked up at the tall brunette, "Why?"  
  
"He has his reasonsit's best for him not to know that I'm in town until Hui can tell him."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Hui gave Sakura a look, "SakuraRob doesn't need to explain to you why"   
  
Syaoran stood up, "Can we go yet?"  
  
Sakura glared at him, "Not yet!"  
  
They all said their tearful good-byes. As they loaded onto the plane, Rob waved to his sister and uncle, "Take good care of each other! I'll write and call you!"  
  
And so they all headed back to Tokyo, with Kero in Sakura's backpack once again.


	24. Prologue: The Stars; Part 2; Section 3

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section Three; Prologue

The teenage boy lay on the sandy beach as he looked up at the full moon. Its light shone out into the dark night. He thought about all of the work he had to do the next day. The boy's comfort was soon disturbed by soft music behind him, "Who's there?" A green light shone out peacefully and the boy fell into a deep sleep. A soothing voice called from the green light, "Sleep Tiiolet all your troubles recede"


	25. To Africa

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section 3; Chapter 1 - To Africa

"NANI?!?" Syaoran yelled into the phone. Sakura jumped and jerked the phone away from her ear.  
  
Tomoyo had recently learned that her mother had arranged for her to go on an African Safari with Hui, Rob, and Sakura. She thought it would be an, "Educational Summer Experience". Rob was fluent in some of the languages used in the part of Africa they were going to, so Tomoyo's mom thought it would be best if he went along with them. Rob made it clear that there was no way he was going without Hui with him, so Tomoyo's mother bought them all flight tickets to go.  
  
Sakura had just told Syaoran were she was headed; and that this time that he shouldn't follow them with his own air plane ticket.  
  
"I'm not going to have you ruin the trip!" Sakura had said with force.  
  
"B-b-but"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone on Syaoran and grabbed her backpack, "I'm going over to Hui's house!" She called to Touya, who was in the kitchen.  
  
Touya winced; Hui had caused him so much pain in the past. She had been dating Touya before Daeria became 'evil'. Rob was just an acquaintance to him and Hui, but then when Hui's grandparents arranged the engagement, Hui and Rob fell in love.  
  
Touya felt heartbroken, Hui had been his first and only love; and his first heart breaker. In Touya's eyes it wasn't truly Hui's fault, but Rob and Hui's grandparents. He refused to believe that Hui truly loved Rob.   
  
Touya had grown to hate Rob and it hurt him every time he saw Hui and Rob together. That is why he refused to go on the African Safari trip with Sakura and the others.  
  
"I'll never forget you Hui, and I'll never love anyone else."  
  
Sakura smiled as she went to Hui's house to meet with Hui and Tomoyo. They were going to decide what they needed to bring on the trip.  
  
Sakura spotted Tomoyo ahead of her. "Tomoyo! Hey Tomoyo! Wait up!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Hey Sakura!"   
  
Sakura sprinted up to her friend, "Hi Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo's smiled fleeted, "Did you tell Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Sakura imitated how Syaoran had sounded on the phone, "NANI?!?"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura had a good laugh over that the rest of the way to Hui's apartment.  
  
Hui answered the door and let them in when they arrived, "Hi Sakura! Hi Tomoyo!"  
  
Hui smiled brightly, "Rob said that he'd come over in a little while to help us plan what all we want to do in Africa!"  
  
Sakura sat down on Hui's couch and propped her legs up on it, "Sowhat's all this about you and Rob?"  
  
Hui blushed faintly and smiled, "I think he's going to propose to me!"  
  
Tomoyo really didn't want to spoil Hui's mood, but she had to remind her friend about it, "What about Daeria? Will she let you marry Rob?"  
  
Hui's smile disappeared, "Daeria" She said faintly, "I forgot about Daeria"  
  
Hui sighed as she grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo some snacks from her kitchen. Hui became very silent and secluded.  
  
When Rob knocked on the door, Hui didn't even seem to notice. Sakura and Tomoyo had to answer the door for her.  
  
Rob tried to look in, "Hey girls! Where's Hui?"  
  
Tomoyo looked back at Hui, who was staring at the carpeting as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "She's in there"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo led Rob to Hui, "Hui! Hui darling?"  
  
Rob looked concerned, "Hui? Are you alright?"  
  
Hui jerked out of thought, "Huh?" She gave a quick fake smile, "I'm okay! I was just thinking about all the work I have to do around here!"  
  
Rob pulled Hui up from the seat where she was sitting and whispered in her ear, "Huiyou know you can tell me"  
  
Hui brushed her hair out of her face, "It's nothing, really Rob"  
  
The couple turned to see Tomoyo with her camera out, "This is a picture perfect moment!"  
  
Rob and Hui blushed furiously, "TOMOYO!"  
  
Tomoyo pulled her camera away, "Alright, alright"  
  
The four spent the afternoon planning their trip and deciding what to pack. Tomoyo kept looking over at Hui, _I feel something...it feels sad and gloomy...could it be Hui's feelings?_  
  
Rob also noticed a change in Hui, _She's not acting like her usual self...why won't she tell me what's wrong?_  
  
Hui tried to smile as she motioned everyone out of her apartment, "Well, that's enough planning for one day, don't you think?"  
  
As Rob left he grasped Hui's hands, "Hui, I'll be here when you want to talk, call me."   
  
Hui nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
She leaned against the back of the door and slid to the ground. Hui wrapped her arms around her legs and sat there for the longest time. She was struggling with her choices.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the carpeted floor, _How can I choose?_  
  
Hui didn't want to hurt Touya or Rob, but she also didn't want to make her twin mad at her, _There has to be a way for me to make everyone satisfied._  
  
Hui sighed and got up. She brushed away her tears and started to fix herself supper.  
  
Over the next week, Hui, Rob, Sakura, and Tomoyo packed and got ready to leave for Africa. It had been decided that Kero was not going to be allowed to come along. Finally, they were ready to leave.  
  
After leaving the airport on the plane, Tomoyo was the first to fall asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep though, _Hello? Where am I? _A kitten came towards her in the dream, _Oh! Hello little Kitty! Can you tell me where I am? _Tomoyo bent down and petted the calico kitty in her dream. The kitty meowed and brushed up against Tomoyo. Tomoyo picked up the kitty and stroked its fur. She looked around herself; she was surrounded by puffy white clouds. A figure walked through the clouds to her, _Tomoyo Daidouji!_  
  
Tomoyo's head jerked towards the figure, _Who are you?_ The figure reached out to Tomoyo, _Tomoyo...your magic...it is powerful...but you must believe in your abilities Tomoyo..._  
  
The kitten squirmed out of Tomoyo's grasp and headed off to the figure. The figure faded away into the clouds.  
  
Tomoyo called out to the figure, _Wait! What do you mean? I don't have any magic! That's Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, Hui, and everyone else!_  
  
The figures last words rang throughout Tomoyo's dream, _I will guide you when you are ready...do not underestimate yourself Tomoyo...ever..._  
  
Sakura shook Tomoyo awake, "Tomoyo? Do you want some of the complementary peanuts?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes jerked open, "Huh? Sakura? Um, peanuts? No thank-you"  
  
Sakura's face twisted, "Are you okay? You look pale?"  
  
"I fine, really."  
  
Sakura shrugged and opened the peanuts and ate a few.  
  
Tomoyo looked over her shoulder at Hui and Rob behind Sakura and herself.  
  
Hui appeared to be sleeping peacefully with her head on Rob's shoulder, but she was really worrying about Rob, Touya, and Daeria. Rob was looking at the window at all the clouds, he thought that Hui was asleep.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't help thinking, _Everyone has someone to help them except me. Sakura has Syaoran, Touya, and Kero; and Hui has Rob._


	26. Tiio Gualm: Missing Person

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section 3; Chapter 2 - Tiio Gualm: Missing Person

"Welcome to Africa!" A voice on the intercom of the plane woke all four teenagers.  
  
Sakura yawned and sat up, "Huh?"  
  
"We will be landing in about 15 minutes! Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for the landing."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open and she stretched out her arms, "We're finally here?"  
  
Everyone stretched out their arms and fastened their seatbelts for the landing.  
  
When they arrived at the luggage claim, they grabbed their luggage and started to head out to find a taxi.  
  
A girl ran up behind them, "Hey! Have you seen my big brother? Tiio? Tiio Gualm?"  
  
They all turned around and looked down at the girl. She was about seven and had bright green eyes and red hair. Hui's body went cold; she could remember herself looking much like this little girl.  
  
Rob noticed Hui's eyes and tried to get rid of the girl as quick as he could, "No, we just got in Africa a few minutes ago. Sorry."  
  
The girl's eye's watered and she started to bawl, "Tiio's been gone for almost a week now! The cards won't ever have a master again!"  
  
Sakura looked surprised, "Cards?"  
  
The girl gasped, "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone thatit's just that Tiio has been gone for so long and I"  
  
Tomoyo squatted down to the girl's size, "I understand, don't worry. We'll help you find your big brother."  
  
The girl wiped away her tears and smiled, "Thank-you!"  
  
Hui's face-hardened. Each time she looked at that girl, she remembered her appearance from when she was Daeria's slave. Hui tried to lighten up and smile a bit. It wasn't this girl's fault that she looked like Hui had  
  
"Where did you last see him?" Rob asked  
  
"At our house, he said he wanted to go out on the beach."  
  
Tomoyo stood up, "Do you think you could take us there?"  
  
The girl tugged on Hui's blue skirt, "I want to look just like you when I grow up!"  
  
Hui stiffened, "Tomoyo asked you a question."  
  
The girl turned to Tomoyo, "Oh. Sorry"  
  
Sakura tried to lighten the mood, "We haven't even introduced ourselves to you yet, I'm Sakura."  
  
"I'm Rob."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "My name is Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hui."  
  
The girl looked from person to person, "I'm Jina, Chibi Jina."  
  
Sakura squatted down, "I understand why they called you Chibi Jina, you're so small. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm ten and a half!"  
  
Everyone looked very surprised, "TEN?!"  
  
"I know I'm small for my age, but my brother says it's because I'm not used to magic yet. I only have a little magic, so I'm little."  
  
Tomoyo kept her optimism, "Well, let's have a look at this beach. Can we check into our hotel first?"  
  
Jina nodded at followed them.  
  
After putting their things in their hotel room, Sakura, Hui, Rob, and Tomoyo followed Jina to the outskirts of the city.  
  
"We live by the ocean" Jina explained.  
  
They arrived at a little hut and Sakura stepped inside with Jina, "Wow, it's small in here"  
  
Hui, Rob, and Tomoyo stayed outside.  
  
Hui looked out at the ocean, "It's so pretty."  
  
Rob and Tomoyo didn't hear Hui, they were to busy trying to see inside the little hut.  
  
Hui walked onto the sandy beach and looked out at the setting sun, "It makes me feel so calm and peaceful"  
  
Rob glanced at Hui and noticed her swaying. Hui's body fell and sand sprayed as her figure hit the sand.  
  
Rob ran towards her, "HUI!"  
  
Tomoyo turned, "Hui?"  
  
Sakura and Jina stepped out of the hut, "What?"  
  
They all noticed Hui on the ground.  
  
Rob held Hui in his arms, tears flooded to his eyes, "Hui? Hui, say something"  
  
Hui's eyes fluttered open for a moment, "Let me be RobI feel so peaceful like this"  
  
Just as Sakura, Tomoyo, and Jina arrived; Hui's body went limp.  
  
Rob looked up at the sky, tears streaming down his face, "NO!"  
  
Sakura froze and looked as Hui's body started to fade away, "Hui"  
  
Rob's hands tried to grip Hui's body, but it disappeared, "NO! GIVE HER BACK!"  
  
Rob clutched his hair and fell face forward into the sand. He pounded his fists into the ground.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes; a strange sense of magic was around her again.  
  
Sakura stared at the spot where Hui had once been, "Where did she go?"  
  
Jina ducked back into the hut and softly chanted, "Star power of Vega and ancient constellations, transform me!"  
  
Light glared out of the hut and Jina emerged. The others turned to look; she looked a lot taller and older now. She was wearing a short white skirt with a black blouse, white socks, black shoes, and a black star mask. She held a staff with a white star at the top.  
  
"I am Vega-Jina! And I will find Tiio and Hui!" Jina called out to the ocean.  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped, "You're Jina?"  
  
Vega-Jina looked down at Sakura, who was now shorter than her, "Umnot quite...Jina is a part of me, but the power of the star Vega, turns me into this formit's complicated.."  
  
Vega-Jina held her staff in her hands and chanted softly in a language that Sakura couldn't understand, increasing in volume slowly.  
  
White, glittering stars surrounded them in a circle. The view of the ocean faded into a new surrounding. The stars flew to sky, leaving them with their new surroundings.  
  
Vega-Jina blew a kiss to the stars and whispered, "Thank-you Vega."  
  
"HOEEEE!!! How did you do that?! I thought you said your magic was small!"  
  
Vega-Jina blushed, "It is."  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped again, "I don't want to see what everyone around here thinks strong magic looks like."  
  
Rob didn't say anything. He was still shocked from loosing his only love. Thoughts raced through his mind about Hui. _Did an enemy take her away? Where is she? Is she dead?_  
  
Tomoyo stood silently, she knew what she had felt. It had to have been magic. _But why would I be sensing magic? I've never had any magic before... Where is Eriol when I need him? Oh Eriol, why did you have to go back to England? Especially now, when I really need you._  
  
Tomoyo snapped out of her mood and tried to smile. She had to comfort the others; her personality told her to put the others before her. Tomoyo tried to help Rob, "Well find her Rob. Sakura has the stars, remember?" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Rob looked up at the girl and gave a slight smile; he stood up and brushed himself off, "Where are we?"  
  
Rob happened to glance over at Jina, and for the first time noticed that she was different from the 'pipsqueak' he had seen before, "JINA?!? W-w-what happened?!?"  
  
Vega-Jina frowned, "Jina? I am Vega-Jina, the transformed Jina from the power of her guardian star Vega. The star power guides Jina while I take my physical form."  
  
Sakura's eyes swirled from trying to comprehend the information, "Sounds complicated."  
  
Vega-Jina shook her head, "Not really, now are we going to go get Jina's older brother?"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura nodded their heads. Rob's left eyebrow raised slightly, "What about Hui?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, Hui is dead."  
  
Rob's world crashed, he wouldn't believe it. If Hui was dead, he would have sensed something. Hui couldn't die like that on him.  
  
Vega-Jina remained calm and started out into the darkness that surrounded them, "We don't have that much time left. I can feel Tiio's aura weakening. He seems alright, not struggling at all."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura followed Vega-Jina; not noticing that Rob had remained behind.  
  
Rob looked at the darkness below around him. He couldn't believe it; he wouldn't believe it. Hui just couldn't be dead.  
  
"Rob"  
  
Rob jerked his head towards the sound; it had sounded like Hui.  
  
Glowing green, Hui's figure appeared before Rob as a faint shadow.


	27. Finally, a WHOLE Chapter to Myself!

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section 3; Chapter 3 - Finally, a WHOLE Chapter to Myself!

I've been thinking about my story a lot lately. I mean I like it and all, but it's getting WAY too long! It's turned from a story to an unfinished book! I really want to either wrap it up or stop writing it. Maybe I should have stopped when I got done with the first ten chapters and made it end there. I know! What if I delete everything but the first ten chapters and leave the story unanswered? I don't know, what does everyone else think?  
  
Be sure to read my new story: "Three Ways"! I want to turn it into an Anime when I grow up. I might change the title. So look for one with the character 'Launi' in it.

I stole my own idea, Tei Hee Hee! I used a tiny bit of my story "Star Champions" and put it in here. Can you find out what it is?  
  
Does anyone actually read these things? I mean I take the time to write down thoughts and questions about my story, but does anyone actually read them? Hmmm  
  
I know, I know, I said way back in the first Note to the Reader that I don't like mushy, gushy, lovey, dovey, stories. I just thought that it was so cute how I did that! I mean, I wasn't even going to have Hui and Rob know each other. Then I come up with this whole engagement thing and even answer the question about how Touya fits into it all.  
  
Do you think Hui is dead? Do you really think that I'd kill one of my favorite characters?!? Even I don't know the answer to that yet.  
  
Spring's real name still hasn't been reveled yethaven't heard much from her for a while  
  
There, I did mention Eriol in the story now. I might even add him in the- Oooooh no you don't! I was typing so fast I almost typed what is going to happen at the end.  
  
I've gotten questions about Tomoyo's role in all this mayhem. "Is she the real Star Mistress?" "What is Tomoyo's magic?" The answer is.Tei Hee Hee, I'm not telling.  
  
My characters are beginning to hate me because this is the third notes page I've made. I just like to write in first person. It's a lot easier. I am aware that my story has started to stink up the room like smelly cheese. Fear not! For I won't be writing a sequel! (Cardcaptor Sunnie will be appearing in ANY CCS stories I write though. Even if she's just a pizza delivery person. ^_^)  
  
I felt so sorry for Rob when Hui disappeared. WAH Feel sorry for me because I'm feeling sorry for a sorry bunch of characters that I made up. (I'm sorry...that's alot of sorries...)  
  
If you don't understand what is going on with a 'Vega-Jina' and 'Jina', don't worry. I'm the typist and I don't have a clue myself. I was just typing and there it was. So transformed Jina is Vega Jina, un-transformed is regular Jina.  
  
I really want to thank everyone! I've read some of you're stories and I feel very special that such great authors would read stories written by lil' ol' me.

Feel free to ask me to read and review any story that you've written. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to read them all, but I'll try my hardest.  
  
Vega-Jina charged into my work room, "YOU HAVE HIM DON'T YOU?!?"  
  
"Umwho?"  
  
"TIIO! YOU HAVE YOU DONE WITH JINA'S BROTHER?!?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm just the typist!"  
  
"I KNOW! THAT MEANS THAT YOU'LL TYPE IN WHERE HE IS AND IF HE WILL LIVE! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL ANYWAY?!?"  
  
I stood up and took a step towards her, "I could take your character out completely if I feel like it!"  
  
Vega-Jina put her staff up to my throat, "I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
  
I gasped for breath, "I won'ttell you"  
  
Being the, cunning, smart thinking typist that I amI quickly agreed to tell her before I got choked to death and wouldn't be able to finish the story.  
  
Vega-Jina left my room, now knowing where Tiio is.  
  
Oh well, so much for typist secrets. What was I thinking when I created that Vega-Jina character???.  
  
"I HEARD THAT! YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HURRY! GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTERthat is...if I have it posted...AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT VEGA-JINAAAAAAAAA........

Green Llama: -_-U;;


	28. Tiio is Found

The Forgotten Magic: The Stars

Section 3; Chapter 4 - Tiio is Found

Heh heh ^_^U;;; So sorry for not updating for sooooo long! And I know...this chappie isn't very long...but, hey, I updated, didn't I? ^-^

Tomoyo stared in amazement, "Wow Vega-Jina, I can't believe you know where "  
  
Vega-Jina chuckled slightly, "I'm just smart." (Sunnie: Grrrrrr)  
  
Sakura happened to glance behind her, "Uh oh."  
  
Vega-Jina turned to look back at her, "What?"  
  
"Rob isn't with us anymore."  
  
"So?"  
  
Tomoyo pointed behind them, "There's also a giant green glowing light coming after us."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Vega-Jina whirled around, coming face to face with Tomoyo, "WHERE?!?"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura both held up their hands, motioning towards the green light that was rapidly enclosing on them.  
  
The green light appeared to be a tall lady. A teenage boy and Hui floated behind her.  
  
Vega-Jina spotted the boy, "That is Jina's brother!"  
  
Sakura noticed Hui first, "Look! It's Hui!"  
  
Tomoyo ran infront of Sakura and Vega-Jina, "Don't hurt them!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as the green lighted woman drew closer. Tomoyo prepared herself for the impact, she held her arm over her head and held her ground.  
  
A swish went past them and the green light was of the ground, as well as Hui and Tiio.  
  
Tomoyo looked up, "Huh?"  
  
Rob appeared out of no where and stood infront of the woman and the two unconscience teens, "What have you done to Hui?!"  
  
Sakura ran to him, "It's a star! I can sense it!"  
  
Vega-Jina stood in silence. She closed her eyes and a small girl replaced her former body.  
  
"Tiio? Tiio is that really you?"  
  
The small girl's green eyes teared up as she approached him.  
  
Sakura let Rob and Tomoyo take care of Hui while she searched her mind for the star's name.  
  
The green glowing woman let her long hair surrounded her dress, "I just wanted them to obtain peace. You could come with me toocome to peace."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, "You are Peace! Return to your original form!"  
  
The lady transformed into a bright glowing green star with green bubbles surrounding it. A soft, soothing, feminine voice called out from the star.  
  
"Why do you feel that you can capture me. The star of peace?"  
  
"I understand what it means to have a peaceful heart." Sakura said, remembering the times when she felt she loved Syaoran but he didn't seem to love her back. Even so, she had remained peaceful at heart, knowing that someday she'd win his heart.   
  
(Boy my story is getting mushy gushy)  
  
"I sense that you are ready, for this and for your knowledge of a peaceful heart, I will come willingly."  
  
And with that, the green star shrunk and welded itself into Sakura's star necklace around her neck. It sat peacefully in the form of another glimmering yellow star.  
  
Sakura ran to the others, staring down at the person they had been searching for.  
  
Jina bit her bottom lip, "TIIO!!! WAKE.WAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
Tiio groaned and sat up, "Jina? Don't scream in my ear"  
  
Jina stopped crying and jumped into Tiio's arms, "Tiio!!!"  
  
Tiio landed back on the ground with an, "OOF! Jina!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, she was happy that the two siblings had found one another.  
  
Rob held the motionless Hui in his arms, "Hui" He said quietly.  
  
Jina started talking rapidly, telling Tiio what had happened after his disappearance.  
  
Sakura's eyes clouded over, hoping that Hui would wake up.  
  



End file.
